


Love At The Window

by love_ari



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Conjoining Window!au, M/M, Slash, Smut, and fluff, close together windows, highschool!au, i don't want to give much away but lots and lots of butt sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_ari/pseuds/love_ari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't like his new house. Especially with the window being so close to the next-door neighbors. That is, until he meets Harry in the other window.</p><p>or</p><p>That conjoining window au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii. So, this is my first chaptered fic on here. I'm freaking out, omg I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Thanks Audri-bear for the title. ily xx
> 
> >[better visual](http://girlwiththetea.tumblr.com/post/76941855842)

Louis didn’t like the house when he first saw it. It looked dirty, old, and haunted. Also he wasn't particuarly fond of the window-ledge being so close to the neighbors window-ledge next door. Especially since he knew that would be his designated room since it wasn’t safe for his little sisters. 

“It’ll be alright,” Jay kissed the top of his head.

“But mummm…” Louis groaned. “What if the neighbors see me nude?” he grumbled.

“Don’t think that’s possible.” A light voice chimed, a women appeared with a tin full of cupcakes. “Hi I’m Anne,” she smiled, reaching her hand for Jay, “I live next door.” She added.

“Nice to meet you.” Jay smiled, “I’m Jay and this is my son, Louis.” 

“Hi there.” Anne reached for his hand.

“Well.. Welcome to the neighborhood. Here’s some lemon cakes, they're my favorite to make.” Anne handed the tin over to Jay.

“Awe! How delightful, thanks dear.” She smiled, handing the tin over to Louis.

“Anytime. I love to bake,” Anne nodded, “Sorry if I disturbed you earlier, but what I meant was, its impossible because, that’s my sons room and he’s almost never home. So.. you don’t have to worry about being caught in the nude.” Anne let out a small giggle, offering a gentle smile to Louis.

“How old is your son?” Jay asked.

“He’s seventeen, almost finished with school and everything. How they grow up so fast.” Anne sighed. “How old are you, Louis?” she asked.

“I’m fifteen.” He smiled, flicking his fringe from his face.

“Not too much younger.” She commented before looking at her watch. “Right, well I’ll leave you guys to unpacking, let me know if you ever need anything.” She waved turning back towards her home.

“Nice meeting you!” Jay called before wrapping her arm around Louis’ shoulders. “See boo-bear, it’ll be all alright. No one will be seeing your willy.” She teased.

“Mum!”

***

Louis hated unpacking. 

It felt like forever, and even though he wasn’t the cleanest person, he didn’t like knowing where all his things were.

He found himself hating everything in the house. He hated finding dust and webs in the corners of the room. He didn’t like being there, it wasn’t home, it didn’t even feel remotely close to home. And he dreaded the thought of school tomorrow. 

Its not that he had a hard time with people, or school.

He just hated starting over.

Its not his fault his parents decided to separate.

All his thoughts were making him angry, and he became exhausted with a major head-ache from all the hurtful thoughts flowing through his mind.

“Its all such bullshit.” He muttered to himself.

But soon enough, his room was spick and span, organized and clean. He even made his bed up, making sure the duvet didn’t have one wrinkle in between each crevice.

He stripped soon enough, flicking off his lights and laying down in bed, a strong smell of cigarette smoke flowing from his window and to his nose.

***

The morning was completely awful for him.

He hated waking up, let alone having to get up and get ready for school. 

After placing on some decent clothes, he didn’t feel like getting to dressed up, he styled his soft hair and made his way down the stairs for breakfast.

“It's going to be alright dear.” Jay patted his shaky hand. “Who knows.. Maybe you’ll meet someone special.” She giggled, pouring him a cup of tea.

They spoke of Louis class schedule and what time Jay will be able to pick him up, and things of that sort.

Louis’ tummy was in circles, when they left for the school. 

He felt his throat closing in at the sight of all the students lining up to enter the building. 

“It’ll be alright darling.” Jay patted his shoulder. “You have your phone?”

He nodded, scared his voice would give his fear away.

“Alright, good luck boo-bear. At least its Thursday! So then you only have one more day and then the weekend.”

Louis nodded, before wrapping his backpack around his shoulder and throwing a small wave to his mum as he walked up the steps of the school.

The steps of hell.

***

Hell wasn’t as bad as Louis had thought.

People were nice, and he only got lost once. 

And at lunch, he sat with a nice group of comic book readers.

He was alright.

Almost enjoying his first day. Even though he tried so hard to hate it, it wasn’t that bad. He felt kind of better about the whole moving thing now.

And the day went by so fast, Louis was already standing outside in front of the school as his mum drove up with the twins in the back, “Hi boo-bear!” she waved, as he smiled, getting into the car.

“How was it?” she asked.

“Not too bad.” He admitted, attempting to hide the smile growing on his face.

“Good. I don’t like my boo-bear being upset.” She patted his back, and drove home.

Louis told his Jay how good his classes were, and how he felt good about where he was with his studies, and how all the teachers were lovely, and how it was just in general a good day.

“Hmm.. That must be Harry.” Jay commented, looking at the neighbor’s house as she pulled into the parking garage.

“Who’s Harry?” Louis asked. 

“Anne’s son, she mention him this morning when I went over to return her tin. He goes to your school as well.” She smiled. “Maybe you two could be mates or something.” She suggested.

Louis just rolled his eyes, and went inside to finish his homework.

***

Friday went by fast as well.

It was as if Louis had blinked and he was already at lunch.

He was having a heated discussion about Supergirl vs. Wonderwomen, when out of nowhere, he was distracted by some tall, curly-haired lad. The boy flashed a smile at Louis before leaving the lunch room while the teachers weren’t looking, then quickly turning towards a brick-walled area. 

Louis just shook his head and continued to argue with his new-found friends till lunch was over.

Returning home was a relief, but then also depressing. The girls had already made close friends already and agreed to sleep over at their houses. While Jay decided to go out for drinks with Anne.

Louis didn’t like being in the house alone. It was still so new, and didn’t feel like home, and also he was scared of someone intruding and murdering him.

He entered his room, the strong cigarette smell coming close from his window, along with the curly-brunette from earlier. He sat there cautiously on the extended window ceil, his knees close to his chest, as he took another drag as he gazed up at the sky.

“Hey,” he spoke softly opening his window. “You know.. Cigarettes can kill you.”

“A lot of things can kill you, if you’re creative enough.” He smirked, before moving his attention to Louis, offering a smile. “You must be Louis.” 

Louis nodded, joining and his side of the extended window ceil. “And you must be Harry?”

“The one and only.” He held out his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“I saw you at lunch earlier.” Louis added.

“I saw you as well, thought you were going to come and smoke with me for a bit.” Harry smiled, “Want one?” he held his cigarette up to Louis.

“No thanks.” Louis murmured, bringing his knees up to his chest, copying Harry’s position.

“So do you like it so far?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, It’s alright. I didn’t want to, but it’s pretty.. cool.” Louis explained. “Do you like it here?” he asked Harry, raising his brow.

“After a while you get a bit tired of it. It’s kind of.. boring.” He shrugged, taking another drag. “Its more of just a.. Picturesque place ‘Ppose.” He rolled his eyes. “I can’t wait to get the hell out of here to be completely honest.”

Silence went by for a bit as Harry finished his cigarette, flinging the bud perfectly into the trashcan below them, as if he had done it a million times. And guessing by Harry’s actions, and the few traces white below them , he had done it a million times.

“Does your mum know you smoke?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, she doesn’t like me smoking in the house though, and I don’t do it a lot. Kills the vocals, you know?” he rubbed at his throat.

‘He’s pretty for a boy,’ Louis thought to himself, then mentally punched himself for it.

“Whatya mean mate?” Louis asked.

“I’m in a band, and they don’t like me to smoke because they said it can make my voice raspier. Its whatever.” Harry shook his head, then leaned against his window, looking at the sky once more.

“That’s cool. Never met anyone in a band.” Louis commented.

“Well now you have, mate.” Harry winked.

‘Woah,’ Louis thought as his stomach lunged inside itself. ‘What the fuck?’

“Want a slice of pizza?” Harry asked, bringing Louis back to the surface.

“Y-yeah, do you want me to go over? Or..”

“No, I’ll just be right back.” Harry smiled, climbing back in through his window, then exiting his room. 

Louis didn’t realize he was cold till a small shiver ran up his spine, but before he could go back inside and grab a jacket, Harry had already returned.

“Want something to drink?” Louis asked.

“What’ve you got?” Harry asked, carrying paper plates and a box of pizza behind him.

“Soda, juice.. tea.”

“I’ll take a coke if that’s cool.” 

“Sure thing, I’ll be right back.” Louis nodded, climbing back in and running down the stairs to his fridge to grab two cokes, then quickly ran up the stairs but took a mument to catch his breath, and grab a jacket.

“’Ere ya go.” He handed a can to Harry.

“Here you go.” Harry smiled, handing a paper-plate to Louis, then opening the box of pizza. Louis grabbed a couple of slices before sitting back in his comfortable position.

“You do this with your old neighbors?” Louis asked, as he munched on his slice of pizza.

“Nah. Either no one lives in that room, or they were like five or something.” Harry chuckled to himself. “Not too safe of a five-year old to be hanging out of a window.” He continued to smile as he ate.

“Your bed is facing mine.” Louis noticed as he saw the inside of Harry’s room. 

“Interesting,” Harry looked between both their rooms, before returning back to his food. “Just a warning, you’ll probably catch me naked or something.” Harry mentioned, causing Louis to laugh and choke on his food, which quickly escalated into a coughing fit.

“You alright mate?”

“Y-yeah.” Louis took a drink of coke. “Here I was worried you would catch me nude.” He laughed to himself.

“Yeah, mum mentioned that.” Harry nodded, “You’re a fit lad, I wouldn’t mind.” Harry winked, before taking another bite of pizza.

Louis laughed nervously at Harry’s comment.

‘Was he flirting with me?’ he thought to himself, his stomach going in circles once more, blush rising in his cheeks. Louis didn’t understand it, but he immediately wanted to be closer to Harry. He didn’t want to tell Harry about it, and obviously he’s not gay. Harry’s probably not gay either.

They talked a bit more, Louis told Harry of his old school, and friends and his Dad. Harry’s parents are divorced like Louis’, but Anne just recently got remarried.

“Any birds catch your eye?” Harry asked.

“Not yet. I mean, they’re some really fit girls at school, just.. haven’t found anyone yet.” Louis shrugged, finishing his coke.

“Yeah.. There’s fit boys too.” Harry murmured, then looked at his watch. “Right, well I’m off to bed. Nice meet you Lou,” Harry held out his hand. “We should do this again some time.” He smiled.

“Definitely.” Louis smiled.

But they didn’t talk all weekend, Harry had left early in the morning, and returned late at night. Louis waited for the scent of cigarette, but when he looked out his window to find the ledge completely clear, and Louis felt disappointed and this strange need to see Harry again.

***

They don’t talk again till Tuesday.

“Hey mum where are you?”

“Oh gosh boo-bear! So sorry, Fizz got really sick at school, so I took her to the hospital. Do you mind waiting for a bit?”

Louis huffed, then took a seat on the stairs. “Yeah, I’ll wait. Give Fizz a hug for me.” He hung up the phone.

He was happy it wasn’t as cold as it usually was in March. Just a bit breezy, nothing he couldn’t handle.

“Oi! Lou!” Harry yelled, driving up in his car. “Why you out here all alone mate?” he asked, rolling down his window.

“Just waitin’ for my mum.” Louis explained.

“Want a ride?” Harry asked.

“Erumm.. Yeah yeah. Sure.” He got up, and made his way around the front of Harry’s car to the passenger’s side.

“Thanks mate.” He smiled.

“No problem. We’re goin to the same place anyways.” Harry shrugged, going back to their neighborhood.

“So.. where were you all weekend?” Louis asked, the question hanging on his tongue for days.

“Working late. Then when I got home I was tired,” Harry explained. “Also um.. if you want to catch lift home with me from now on, that’s perfectly fine.” He added.

“If its okay with you.” Louis spoke, a blush rushing to his cheeks.

“Yeah, its fine. Don’t mind at all.” He threw a smile towards Louis’ direction before his eyes returning to the road.

“Speaking of the weekend, what are you doing this Friday night?”

“Dunno. Probably, hang out. Catch up on Friends or something.” Louis shrug. “You?” 

“My band has a gig, wanna come? It’d be sick if you could.” Harry smiled.

“Yeah, sure.” Louis smiled, as they pulled into Harry’s drive way.

“Cool, so I’ll pick you up, and bring you back if you’d like. There might be a party afterwards.”

“Oh wow,” Louis unbuckled his seat belt. “As long as you’re cool with me being around, its fine, I’ll just have to ask my mum.” Louis explained.

Harry nodded, turning off his ignition. “’Course mate! Just let me know, and I’ll pick you up.” He smiled.

Louis was glad that Harry was eager to have him around. Even if it was just because he thought Louis was a pathetic fifteen year old with hardly any friends, it made him happy. 

“Alright then, I’ll ask me mum when she gets home,” he turned towards his house. “Thanks for the ride!” he yelled over his shoulder.

“No problem!” Harry replied waving over his shoulder.

Louis went home with the bubbly feeling going to his head, and waited till his mum returned with the ill Fizzy and his other little sisters.

“Hey mum.. How’s Fizz?” he asked.

“Good.. just the normal cold, she should be better soon. Also, I applied to be an ultrasound technian at the hospital, just like back home.” She smiled, as she set some grocery bags down. 

“Well.. that’s cool, hopefully you can get that one.” Louis smiled, then took a seat on a stool next to the kitchen counter. “So.. Harry invited me out this Friday,” Louis began.

“Harry from next door?” she asks.

“Yeah,”

“I didn’t know you two were talking.”

“Yeah. Umm… We met the other night, and today he gave me a ride home.”

“Oh gosh! That’s right! Good thing then, I would’ve forgotten you. Sorry Lou.” Jay smiled, as she finished putting the groceries away.

“So.. can I go?” he asked, feeling a bit impatient.

“What is it again?” she asked, even though Louis never told her.

“His band is having a concert thing, I forgot where it was though.”

“Well.. As long as you’re home by one in the morning, it seems fine to me. And you have to text me every hour.” 

“Course mum!” Louis smiled, getting off the stool and running to his room, hoping Harry would be in his room.

The thing is, Harry was in his room; he just wasn’t alone.

There was a girl with him, a pretty blonde, really fit. And there was Harry, his head under her skirt as her fingers laced in his hair.

Louis knew he should’ve looked away. It wasn’t any of his business who Harry was intimate with. But he couldn’t help it.

For some reason, he liked the way Harry held the girls hand, and how his other arms held her closer to his mouth. And the girl looked like she was enjoying herself as well, the way her eyes were closed, and her mouth was opened. If you listened close enough, you could hear her moaning. 

The final scream came, and Louis hid once her eyes opened. He crawled to the edge of window, peaking outside the window. Harry had removed himself from her middle, kissing up her neck and finally her cheek. 

Louis wondered why he hadn’t kissed her on the lips.

He heard a muffled “Thanks,” and “You're welcome."

For some reason, Louis felt.. upset. Like, betrayed. 

Obviously he wasn’t gay, he just liked Harry. He was cool, and nice. And Louis liked to talk to him. They were friends, and it shouldn’t bother Louis that Harry is sexually active and he isn’t. 

People row at different strokes.

Louis crawled out of his room in case they were to see him. He went across the hall to check on a sleeping Fizzy, her fever making her cheeks extra red. He made the decision to avoid his room till it was dark and time for him to take a shower.

Slipping on a pair of black boxers he entered his room, his new favorite scent appeared faintly in his room, and check out to see Harry outside taking a drag, he waved when he saw Louis. He smiled, and beckoned for Louis to join him outside.

Louis threw on some sweats with a t-shirt and slipped on a jacket. He opened the window, “Hiya.” He lowered out on to the sitting piece below home, his new favorite part of the house.

“Did you ask your mum?” Harry asked eagerly.

“Yup. She said yes, as long as I’m home by one.” He smiled.

“Siick. I really hope you like it.” Harry smiled, leaning in forward towards Louis. He then took another drag of cigarrett.

“I’m sure I’ll like anything by you mate.” Louis winked.

Harry chuckled at Louis’ cute remark, crushing his cigarrett and tossing it down to the trash bins below them. “Cute.” He commented, then brought his knees close to his chest.

“So.. just to be sure,” Harry began, “Are we friends?” he asked.

Louis let out a laugh, “Dunno, are we?” 

“If you’d like. Not too many friends in the neighborhood, and you’re,” he reached his arm out to touch Louis’ knee, patting it softly. “So close.” He finished, laughing at himself.

“Then I guess, we are.” Louis beamed, happy to make it official.

“Great, well.. I’ll see you tomorrow then. You want a lift to school? A lift from now on?” Harry asked, whilst getting up to go back inside.

“Sure. You want me to bring you tea?” Louis asked, getting up and placing one leg on the inside of his room.

“Yeah, thanks pal. Two sugars, and only a teaspoon of cream. Thanks love, goodnight.” He smiled, and winked at Louis before both boys returned to their room.

Louis liked the tingly feeling he got from seeing Harry. The weird fluttery, skin-crawling feeling he got from just the way Harry spoke to him. But it also made him uncomfortable, something about it. Like.. it just wasn’t right. Like he shouldn't be feeling such things from another boy. He shouldn't be getting nervous around other boys. 

*Friday After-noon*

“Alright mate, I’ll come get you around.. seven, that alright?” Harry asked, as Louis exited his car, a bit disappointed that he had to wait what seemed like forever to see Harry again. 

“Yeah, that’s fine. But mum said she wanted to talk to you when you come by.” He explained.

“That’s fine, see you at seven.” Harry waved, smiling with his dimples.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii. sorry this is really slow so far, but I promise once we get through these first few chapters, it'll speed up (: 
> 
> I don't own any of the lyrics I used, (they should be italicized, but idk it was being difficult and I was getting pissed) they belong to the owners.
> 
> Sorry for any errors, enjoy!xx

After showering, placing on some dark boxers, and styling his soft hair into a nice quirky quiff, it had already been five.

Louis was kind of relieved that time was going by so fast.

He couldn't wait to go to watch Harry's band perform. He was excited to get out of the house and meet some more people, and have a good time. Sure, he would've been a bit out of place, and probably the youngest person there, but he was alright with that. As long as Harry was there.

He decided on a pair of blue skinny-jeans, and a simple navy blue t-shirt, and his pair of white converse. He didn't want to go too dressed up; secretly, he didn't want to make it seem that he cared so much. And he didn't want to give Harry the idea that he was trying to impress him, even though Harry probably wouldn't think that anyway.

He laid on his bed for a moment checking through the messages on his phone, answering a few text from his friends from back home; trying to waste a bit of time.

There was a faint knock at his window and he looked to find Harry crouched down on his side of the window ceil.

He chuckled slightly, making his way to slide open his window. "What's up mate?" he asked.

"I need your opinion," Harry nodded, waving towards his room as he crossed over to his house, and back into his room. "Come on then."

Louis nodded, following Harry's movements, stepping into his room.

He liked the way it looked.

It was really... Harry.

It was silly, with the drawings he had, and a few notes on his wall from friends. Then some family pictures and friends photos. Also, some posters of models, both male and female. One wall that interested Louis the most was the far left, it was almost completely covered in album covers, and concerts tickets. Louis took a step closer admiring the memoir wall, he liked it.

"You've been to a lot of concerts." he commented, then turned around to face Harry.

"I'll take you to one next time," Harry smiled at him, messing with the fabric on his bed. "Alright, so it's a casual place, right, so I can't decide between blue jean and this shirt," he pointed at the outfit, "Or all black." he pointed at the second outfit.

"Well..." Louis admired Harry's selection, "I dunno pal. I quite like the black, to be honest." he nodded his head, his eyes trained on the outfits.

"Thats what I was thinking," Harry smiled up at Louis, then checked his watch.

"Right mate, well I'm going to finish getting ready and take care of a couple other things, is it okay if I come by at seven-thirty instead?" he asked, lifting his brows.

"Yeah, whenever's good with you," Louis nodded, making his way back to the window, "See you in a bit," he waved then went back into his room.

"Louis!" his mother called for him, and he went down stairs.

"Yes mum?" he asked.

"I've been calling you," she frowned, placing his plate of food on the table.

"Oh, sorry. I was at Harry's." he explained.

"I didn't see you le- Oh, you crossed over the window thing?" she asked, as she took a seat, the girls were with Dad for the weekend.

"Yeah," he spoke taking a seat, moving his food around with his fork. His stomach felt wiry and full already, but he tried his best to eat a little bit.

"Just be careful, alright?"

"'Course." Louis smiled, taking a bite of chicken casserole.

"What time is Harry coming over again?" she asked.

"Around.. seven-thirty." Louis explained, "So he can talk to you and stuff, I guess."

"I'm glad you two are getting along," she commented, taking a sip of wine. "It's great since Anne and I are becoming good friends. She's actually supposed to come over tonight and help me decorate a bit." she smiled.

They continued eating in silence after that, Louis' stomach had settled down enough for him to finish his food. His eyes were constantly going back and forth between the door and the clock. He'd never felt so nervous and impatient in his life, even after his mother told him to "Calm down," three times, his leg remained nervously shaking.

"Its going to be all alright poppy." Jay kissed the top of his head.

"Mum!" he grumbled fixing his hair.

After a few moments, there were two loud knocks against their front door, and Louis' heart jumped to his ears. His knees were slightly wobbly from the nerves traveling through his body; his wrist felt limp as he reached for the door handle, opening the door wide open to a smiling, all black-wearing Harry.

"Hiya mate." Harry stepped in past Louis, entering the house.

"You guys got those crayon stains out, yeah?" he turned and asked Louis, referring to the previous owners.

"It was a pain," Jay stepped in the living room, before Louis had an opportunity to speak. "Hi I'm Jay," she reached for Harry's hand.

He gladly accepted it, "I'm Harry, nice to officially meet you." he smiled, flashing his cute dimples.

"So, Louis told me you're in a band." Jay began, "Come take a seat," she gestured towards the couches in the living room. "Would you like any tea? I just put the kettle on."

"No, I'm fine thanks." Harry spoke, still smiling and taking a seat on one of the cushions, then patted the other for Louis to join him.

"Right, well, I would just like to know where you're performing at," Jay took a seat across from the boys.

"We're performing at the coffee shop, down on Amore lane. Its a small gig, not going to be too long." Harry nodded, then looked between both Louis and Jay, flashing a winning smile at both of them.

Jay giggled for a moment, finding herself charmed by Louis' new found friend.

"Mum!" a light voice appeared from a top of the stairs. Then loud stomps as the twins padded down the carpet covered stairs, making their way to claim their mothers attention. "Mummm." another grumbled, jumping on to her lap.

"Yes, darling?" she asked, kissing the little girl's head.

"Daisy, and I wanted to know if-"

"Who are you?" the other twin asked, pointing at Harry.

"I'm Harry," he sat up a bit straighter. "And who are you?"

"I'm Phoebe," she moved onto his lap. "I quite like your hair." she smiled, ruffling her fingers through it.

"Why thanks," he smiled, wrapping an arm around her small shoulders, "I quite like yours as well." His other hand moved up to grabbing a small end of her long blonde locks. "Its very soft," he added, causing the young girl to blush and mumble a thanks before getting off his lap and running into to Louis' side.

"Right, well I won't keep you two anymore." Jay stood up, "Just keep my baby safe." she moved and pinched at Louis' cheek.

"Mumm. ugh." he covered his face with embarrassment as he made his way to the coat rack to grab a jacket.

"It was lovely meeting you all," Harry stood up. "We'll be back around.. ten or so." Harry shrugged.

"Have fun!" Jay smiled, waving as she walked the boys outside, "And be safe!" she added, before closing the door.

"Sorry about that," Louis mumbled as he and Harry walked across the small gap between their house.

"Its fine, your sisters are adorable." Harry patted his shoulder before unlocking his car and entering the drivers side.

"They're only adorable when they want something." Louis laughed getting into the passenger seat.

Harry chuckled whilst turning the ignition, "Are you ready for your world to be... moderately rocked, with a bit of alternative?"

"Umm.." Louis took a moment, "I think so."

"Well.. Alright then." Harry nodded, backing out of the vehicle.

"I know I said there was going to be a party and all, but I can't go, thats okay, right?" he looked to Louis to make sure he wasn't too disappointed.

"Not at all mate," Louis reassured him. "Actually, thanks for saving me and getting me out of the house." he nodded towards Harry.

"Glad to rescue you."

Silence mostly filled the ride over to the coffee shop. Harry had made a few comments about how many people were already there, and also to order their white mocha with extra whip cream.

"We have to go in through the back," Harry explained, parking towards the side of the small coffee place. "Come on then," he waved for Louis to follow him into the small venue. They went through a back door, and to a what seemed like rehearsal area. Louis' stomach did a flip-flop when he saw Harry's other band members.

"Hey guys," Harry greeted them. "This is Louis." he pointed to him, then made arm movements as if he was presenting Harry as a prize.

A few "Hi's" and "Hey's" were thrown into the air, then they turned their attention back to their instruments and rehearsing.

"Okay then." Harry nodded, the reached for Louis' hand to lead him outside the room. "I have a few friends here that you can um.. Hang out with for a bit." he licked his lips and Louis found himself mesmerized by the habit. It was such a normal thing for people, but when Harry did it, Louis felt cold springs up and down inside his ribcage.

Harry led Louis out into the cafe part of the shop, taking him to order a white mocha and then leading him to a not so crowded table.

"Hiii." Harry smiled, towards the three boys and one girl. "This is Louis, my new neighbor."

"Oh right, nice to meet you lad." An Irish bloke spoke, "I'm Niall."

"Hi there." Louis chirped.

"I'm Ed," another boy spoke, reaching to shake Louis' hand.

"Nice to meet you," Louis smiled, trying his best to be friendly.

"I'm Sara," the girl stood up and moved to hug Louis and place a kiss on his cheek. "You're so cute!" she commented, pinching his cheek like his mother had earlier.

"Oh gosh," Louis felt a deep blush rise to his cheeks, as the girl took her seat once more.

"And I'm Nick," the other person spoke, nodding towards Louis.

"Right, well I have to go since.." Harry looked at his watch," I have to perform in a few minutes, so I'm just going to leave you here," He grabbed Louis' shoulders; massaging them slightly. "Hope you enjoy it," he smiled, then slightly jogged back to the rehearsal room.

"Come on take a seat next to me Louis." Sara tapped the seat next to her in the corner, Louis couldn't say no since it was the only seat avaliable at the table.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"I'm fifth-teen." he smiled, taking a sip of his warm drink.

"Awee.. baby." she smiled. "Year...eleven?" she asked.

"Thats right."

"Oh gosh, I really fucked up my year eleven." she laughed.

"Probably because you were fucking the whole footie team." Nick commented, smirking slightly.

"You're just jealous because it wasn't you." Sara snapped, flicking her hair away from her shoulder, and drinking her beverage.

"At least the year is almost over anyways," Niall came into the conversation while Ed's fingering were tapping away on his phone. "So.. Louis, like it here so far?" he asked.

"Yeah, its nice." he nodded, bringing his hands down to his lap. "Not as crowded as Doncaster." He added.

"Because its so boring here." Ed laughed, "But its good that you like it." He spoke, then the lights dimmed focusing on the stage in front of them.

"Hii everyone, We're White Eskimo." Harry spoke as he stood on stage and all you could hear was claps and girls squealing.

"Thanks for coming um... We're going to take it slow and cover some love songs tonight since... Its chill Friday or something like that so.. Yeah." he nodded.

"He's such dork." Sara whispered to Louis, whilst giggling.

Harry took a seat on the offered stool, as the guitar player began strumming softly against the strings, creating a nice rhythm.

" _Youuu.. You're like driving on a Sunday.. You-ouuu.. You're like taking off on Monday. You-ouu, you're like a dream; a dream come true. _"__ Harry sang into the mic softly.

His voice was so deep and smooth. Louis was surprised that Harry was so.. good. Of course, he figured he would be but he didn't imagine he would be this spectacular.

 ___"Give love a try.. one more time."___ he sang, continuing the song.

Louis was so entranced with Harry's voice, that he didn't even notice when he changed songs. The guitar turning more electric and the drumming becoming louder, keeping a good beat for everyone to nod their heads to.

_____"Dowwwnnn.. Down and in my bones, somewhere I never known, right at the back of my head." _Harry stood up, his head bopping to the rhythm as he carried on the song.__ _ _ _ _

_______"Cause you talked to meeee, and it comes off the walls.. You talked to me, and it goes over my heaaadd. So lets go to bed before you say something reeaaall.. Lets go to bed______ before you say how you feel." _

Harry's eyes remained closed because he didn't want to see the judgmental glances of the people he was performing for. No matter how many times he's performed at this shop, he will never get over his nerves.

_________"Oh woaahh its youuu-oouuu." he paused to let Matt perform his solo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Cause its you! Its always you, oh oh woah its youu-ouuuuu. Well I always knew, yes I always knew woah oh woah its youu-ouuu."__________ they finished the song, and allowed people to clap for them.

Harry opened his eyes, and threw a quick wink towards Louis' direction.

The piano player began playing a familiar song, it was like one of those songs that everyone knew, but it was different because almost every singer had covered it before.

____________"Turn down the lights, turn down the bed. Turn down these voices inside my head."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Louis' heart clenched when he remembered the title of the song, "I Can't Make You Love Me."

 ______________"Lay down with me, and tell me no lie, just hold me close. Don't patronize me."______________ Harry sang, his eyes clenched shut.

Louis didn't understand why the song affected him so much. He'd heard the song many times before, it was just something about Harry singing it, made him feel sorry for his dear friends.

 _______________" _I will lay down my heart, and I'll feel the power, but you won't. _"_________________ his voice his this certain high note that had all the girls practically gasping for air as they urged themselves to keep quiet. The whole shop was quiet besides the hum of the machines and Harry's angelic singing.

_________________" _.. The love you don't feeel.. When you're holding me. Morning will come, and I'll do whats right. Just give me till then, to give up this fight."__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________" _But you don't..."____________________ Harry finished singing as the piano player continued a solo till ending the song.

They performed a few more songs until it was nine thirty, also Harry's voice sounded a bit tired towards the end.

 _____________________"_____________________ Thank you all so much for coming, um.. Yeah, maybe we'll be back again some day." Harry did a small bow, as did the rest of the band members, before the curtains fell.

The small group exchanged some comments and more laughs, they were sitting around waiting for the crowd to clear out some more.

"So.. Are you and Harry coming to the party at Cindy's house?" Ed turned to ask Louis.

"Umm.. No, Harry can't make it and he's my ride home." Louis smiled, finishing his now cold drink.

"Right, well maybe next time." he smiled, getting up from the table.

"It was nice meeting you Louis." Sara stood and hugged him. Then reached for her bag.

"Nobody puts baby in the corner." Harry came to their table, then laughed at himself.

"You were great Haz." Niall hugged him shortly, then patted his back.

"Thanks, it was kind of slow to be honest." Harry nodded.

"You were still great." Sara smiled.

"Yeah, wonderful as always." Nick stood, grabbing his phone and keys. "Right, well I'm off. I'll see you guys around." he nodded, then reached to hug Harry, whispering something in his ear; causing them both to blush.

"See you all 'round." he waved as he followed the crowd outside the shop.

"Thanks for coming guys." Harry went to hug Sara and Ed.

"Don't we always?" they both said in unison.

"Yeah, but still. I'm grateful." he smiled, his dimples deeper than usual.

"We'll see you at school," Niall nodded, grabbing his jacket. "Nice meet you Louis."

"Bye Louis!" Ed and Sara waved at him till they too, were gone from the shop.

"What'd you think?" Harry asked eagerly, as he grabbed Louis' hand leading out of the coffee place.

"Well.. My drink had too much coffee, but I did like the whip cream part." Louis smiled teasing Harry.

"Not about the coffee you donut!" Harry laughed as he unlocked the car.

"I know I know, just kidding," Louis smiled getting into the passengers' side. "You were brilliant." Louis spoke truthfully.

"Thanks, love. I'm really glad you decided to come, its always nice to have people you know there watching you. I like it better than all those strangers." Harry explained.

"Why'd you choose those songs?" Louis finally spoke his mind, curious to know why Harry chose such longing for love song.

"Just... trying to get someone's attention, I suppose." Harry shrugged as he drove home. "Sometimes when you aren't good with words, music helps you out a bit." he kept his eyes trained on the road.

Louis nodded, understanding immediately as his mind flashed images of Sara.

He figured Harry had a thing for Sara, and she for him.

She was beautiful. Blonde, with these deep hazel eyes. She had a nice, fit body, and she was a good person. She was the one that spoke with Louis the most, why would Harry not like her?

They finally arrived back at Harry's drive-way, which left Louis both relieved and disappointed.

He was surprised it was only eleven o'clock, it seemed earlier than that. But he blamed that on the amount of coffee flowing throw his veins.

"Thanks for taking me with you, I had a sick time." Louis nodded as Harry turned off the car.

"No problem, you can come any time, if you like." Harry smiled, his fingers tapping against the wheel. "Next time will be different though, we'll probably go to a party, its just that.. I have to work early and all."

Louis nodded, understanding Harry's reasoning. "Well.. I'll see you soon? Maybe?" he laughed, he wasn't sure with Harry's busy schedule.

"Yeah, tomorrow probably." Harry spoke, exiting his car as Louis did the same.

"Great, well.. Good night." Louis waved as he walked over the gap.

"Good night!" he heard Harry shout, then looked to see him waving and blowing a kiss. "You're suppose to catch it!" he added.

Louis laughed, "I've dropped it, throw another one." he threw his hand in the air, as Harry blew another kiss, then clamped his finger and placed them in his pocket.

"Thanks mate." Louis laughed as he walked inside.

The lights were out, so he figured the girls and his mum were all asleep. He slipped his shoes off by the door, then walked slowly up the stairs, trying to avoid the creaking noises that occurred when you stepped too harshly.

He stepped into his room, turning on his lamp and stripping off his clothes. He wanted to take a shower to clear the gel from his hair, but he didn't feel like he had the energy anymore. He figured this was the crashing part. He laid in his cold bed, his eyes shut as his mind began to shut down and his body became heavy with sleep.

Abruptly, his body shook; waking him from being almost completely unconscious. It felt like he was falling inside his bed, but he wasn't completely awake again to till he heard banging across the window in Harry's room.

His eyes searched to find Harry, but all he found was his face pressed against the glass window, as Nick was thrusting deep inside of him. Harry's face was totally flushed, and his eyes were glassy, along with sweat beading on his forehead. Louis' stomach lurched at the scene in front of, and he quickly closed his eyes, in hope that Harry hadn't seen him watching.

"I really should get some curtains." Louis muttered to himself, feeling slight moisture in his tear-ducts.

***

"Lou.. Louieee." A gentle hand shook at his shoulder.

His eyes opened to be disappointed by the sight of his mother.

"Afternoon darling." she smiled, "The girls and I are going to do some shopping in the city, did you want to come?" she asked.

"No, I'm.. tired. Sorry mum." he mumbled, bringing the covers of his duvet closer to his face.

"Alright dear, I'll see you later tonight then." she kissed his forehead, then exited his room as he went back to sleep.

Louis spent most of his day in bed, occasionally he would go to the kitchen to grab a bag of crisp and make a sandwich. But he just stayed in bed. He felt so drained, it was like an extreme form of laziness.

Eventually around, eight he finally got about of bed and took a shower. He felt conflicted with his uneventful day, like he should've gotten up and completed some task, except for scarfing down a whole carton of ice cream.

His mum and sisters came home, and he spoke with them for a bit. The girls showed him their new outfits, and some pretty nick-knacks they purchased. He pretended to be excited for them, and for the new Fifa game they purchased for him.

But eventually they went to bed, and he returned to his room. He turned his docking station on, and picked a soft song. It was beginning to annoy him why he was so down; so drained. His mind was working fast like willing him to have this urge to go and do something amazing like end world hunger or free trapped animals. But in the end, he simply just sat on his bed, and did nothing.

There was a soft knock on his window, causing goosebumps to rise on his arms. He got up and swiftly moved to the window to see Harry crouching down on side of the window again.

"Harry?" he spoke whilst opening the window. "Everything alright?" he asked, concerned with the red of Harry's eyes.

"Lets talk for a bit." Harry said, moving to his side window, as Louis crawled out to join him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?   
> Let me know if you'd like to beta this or any other of my works, on here or tumblr.
> 
> Also, follow me on tumblr, and ask me cute questions :) lovelarryalways.tumblr.com
> 
> have a lovely weekend, and I should be updating sometime next Saturday. 
> 
> muchlove,ari.xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a bit slow, but I'm going to be on break this week, so I may update in the middle of the week, as well as on Saturday. (: 
> 
> also, I wanted to let y'all know that "Nick" is not Nick Grimshaw. its just a name. Honestly, I pictured this hot tuba player from my band class in junior high. But yeah, I got an anon about it, and it bothered me that they were so disappointed by it, so sorry. Enjoy! Xx

"Whats going on mate? You alright?" Louis asked, sitting down on the ledge, bring his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them.

"Yeah.. Well not exactly," Harry pulled out a cigarette from behind his ear, and then a lighter from his pocket, "I just need someone to talk to that's all." he went on, then put the stem in his mouth, lighting the end of his drag.

After a few puffs, he moved his attention up to the sky, "I hate the moon sometimes," he started. "Its so... difficult."

"So.. You dragged me out here to talk about the moon, then?" Louis raised his brow in confusion. 

"No, its.. I know.. you saw me and Nick last night." Harry finally admitted.

Panic shot through Louis from his toes to his head.

"I don't really want to explain.. 'cause the few times I have explained it to people, they've just left.. And I get it if you don't want to talk to me anymore, I just want to explain myself first." Harry began. "Simply, I just really like having sex." he bluntly stated, taking another drag.

"It's totally okay, like I understand if you don't like me or your opinion has chan-"

"I could never not like you, Haz." Louis interrupted him. His heart clenched as a grin spread across Harry's feature, and a light pink sparkled in his cheeks.

"Uhh.. Thanks mate," Harry looked at his lap as he smiled, "I'm sorry, its just... I wasn't expecting you to be so accepting, I guess." he shrugged, bringing the cigarette to his lips.

"You're my friend, Haz. I'll always accept you." Louis spoke happily.

Harry chuckled as he leaned against his window pane, running his fingers through his curls, "Haz... I quite like that."

"Anyway," he continued. "Me and Nick we... we fuck a lot. Kind of like friends with benefits. I met him when I was like.. fifth-teen and he was the first guy I had ever been with like that.. and.. I don't know. I thought I loved him at one point. And I tried telling him, and he just.. he kinda just brushed it off. Said, I was young and some other bullshit," he paused to take another puff of smoke. "But last night, when.. we were together, he.. he said he loved me. Then.. I called him earlier to talk about it, and he acted like it never happened." His eyes watered when he spoke his last sentence.

Louis didn't know what to do, or say. He just kind of sat there, and nodded for Harry to continue; though he felt bad about it, he'd wish there was more he could do or say.

"But.. Yeah. And I'm kind of.. Hurt by it. Like I don't want to regret almost always having sex with him. I like having sex, with boys or girls. Its natural you know?" Harry lifted his brow. "I like it, and its.. nice. I guess. I dunno." 

"But basically.. I just wanted to clear the air.. I guess. I didn't want you to get the wrong idea or anything." Harry searched for Louis' distant eyes, seeking some sort of approval or acceptance that didn't need to be spoken aloud but on the inside.

"There was nothing in the air to begin with lad." Louis stated, "But I don't want you to think that.. I'm judging you or changing my opinion on you because of what you like. There's no point to that." Louis paused, scooting a bit closer to the edge to be more near Harry. "You're my friend Haz, I could never do that to you." he smiled, then patted his knee. 

Harry liked Louis' comforting gesture, he liked the acceptance it made him feel. Usually people would just be like "okay" and keep their distance from Harry. Or hook up, then keep their distance from Harry. But that didn't matter now, Harry was glad to have Louis as a friend.

"Well I better get to bed.. Got work tomorrow." Harry threw his cigarette out. "If I get off early, we can go hang out or something, if you'd like." Harry said, as he climbed back into his room. 

"Yeah. Yeah." Louis spoke with slight disappointment. "Just uh.. Let me know." he smiled, then climbed back into his window. 

"Night Lou."

"Night Haz." he closed his window, and his lights then went to bed.

***

Though they didn't hang out the next day.

Harry called Louis claiming he'd forgot about making other plans, and had to take a "rain check" til next Sunday.

Louis tried not to let it bother him too much.

Honestly, he had nothing to worry about.

Louis and Harry were just friends. 

Monday morning came around, and as Louis finished getting ready for school, Harry knocked at the door like he had the previous week, but half an hour earlier.

"You ready to go?" he asked, his fingers running through his curls.

"Uhh.." Louis looked around for his bag. "Now I am." he spoke grabbing it. 

"You're here early.. The girls aren't even up yet." he spoke his thoughts as he followed Louis to the passengers side of the car.

"I owe you from ditching you yesterday." Harry smiled, and opened the door for Louis.

"Such a gentlemen." Louis laughed, entering the car.

"I try, I try." Harry giggled, then closed the door, jogging around to his side of the car. "Hope you like Starbucks." He added, as he drove down the road to the closest coffee place.

They made small talk on the way, both avoiding questions about Harry's activities from the day before. Even it was constantly running through Louis' mind with every little thought.

They ordered their beverages, and waited around for them to be made.

"Harry!" Sara squealed as she entered the shop, Ed following close behind her.

"Hi dear." she hugged him, "Oh! Hi Louis!" She smiled, moving to wrap her arms around Louis' neck. "Its nice to see you again." she added.

"What're you two doing here?" Ed asked, as he waited in the short line at the register.

"Just getting some coffee." Harry answered, Louis nodded agreeing with him.

"Cool cool.." Sara nodded, then reached for Harry's arm. "Are you two going to come to my party this weekend?" she asked a bit aggressively, Louis assumed the answer would be yes.

"I was actually just about to ask Lou if he wanted to go." Harry looked down at him. "Would you like to go to a party on Friday?" Harry asked.

"Sure, I'd love to." he smiled, stuffing a hand in his jacket pocket.

"Great!" Sara clapped her hands excitingly.

"Here's your drinks.." the server handed two to-go cups to Harry and Louis.

"Thank you." they spoke in unison, accepting their coffee. And Louis tried to ignore the look she gave to Harry.

"So.. Anyway, yeah, we'll be there." Harry nodded, sipping his warm tea. "We'll see you two at school." He looked at Louis and then the door as he began to walk out.

"See you then mate." Ed waved.

"Thanks for the tea." Louis smiled as he got into the car.

"No problem. Happy to." Harry began driving to school as he turned the radio up. The band was a bit too indie for Louis' taste, but he liked that it was a Harry thing. It was weird to Louis, like anything that Harry liked, made sense. It was just simply a Harry thing.

Fuck, eating pickles in marshmallow dip would seem like a normal thing, if Harry did it. 

"I'll see you after school, Lou." Harry waved as he went towards his classes; opposite of Louis'.

Louis simply waved, and went to his lessons.

And that's pretty much how the rest of the week went. 

Harry would drive Louis to school, say goodbye, they would attend their classes, then Harry would take Louis home. That's all it was. Conversations seemed strained for a bit, like Harry was hiding something, or didn't want to talk about something. Maybe he was trying to keep himself from talking about that something or that someone by just simply shutting up.

Louis finally felt like he could breathe easy when Friday came around, the drive home was better that they had something to talk about.

"I'll come by around seven," Harry stated. "Your mum said it was okay, right?" 

"As long as I'm home by one, yeah, its fine." Louis nodded proudly.

"Great." Harry smiled, it seemed like it had been a while since he had actually smiled at Louis. Besides the nice, fake ones; but Louis doesn't want those to count.

"See you in a few hours then." Harry said, waving as Louis walked to his house.

Like the week before, he showered and styled his hair.

Certain clothes were strewed across the bed along with some pairs of shoes on the floor. He was nervous with it being his first party since being at a new school. He looked to the opposite window, happy to see Harry standing there on the phone.

He moved to knock at the window, and wave attempting to retrieve Harry's attention.

Once his green eyes were on him, he held up his two chosen options.

Harry chuckled to himself, and picked the band t-shirt along with the dark jeans. He held a thumbs, and mouthed something that seemed something like, 'Punk rock.' Then carried on his conversation with whoever he was on the phone with.

Louis smiled back then began to throw on his clothes, and tie his converse.

He went down-stairs to eat like last time. This time it was more quiet since the twins were with his father. He's not really fond of his father at the moment, so he simply chooses to stay with Jay till him and his father fall on to good terms.

Also, he doesn't like his mum being completely alone. 

"You excited for the party?" she begins a conversation, while her fork picks at the salad in front of her.

"Yeah, bit nervous, but I know more people now, so it should be alright." Louis smiled to give her some type of assurance. 

"Well have fun.. And be safe."

"'Course mum." Louis nodded, finishing his food and moving to the sink to clean off his plate.

Harry's familiar knock hit the door, and the pit of Louis' stomach twisted inside of itself. He began to get familar with the feeling, it only ever really happened when Harry knocked at his door or window. Sometimes, when he would even speak that spark would ignite, leaving Louis impossibly confused.

"Hi Lou." Harry smiled, not bothering to step inside. "Ready to go? Sorry I'm a bit late." he peaked at his watch.

He was exactly on time.

"Yeah, just give me a sec." Louis moved to grab his jacket. "Bye mum!" he yelled, as he closed the door and followed Harry to his car next door.

"Just.. stick by me." Harry spoke abruptly as they became closer to their destination. "I promised your mum I would keep you safe, and that's what I'll do."His voice was soft, and sweet. "And honestly, I would just hate if you got hurt or something," Harry admitted as he found a decent parking space close to the house.

"Also, don't go in any of the back rooms." Harry told him as they got out of the black vehicle and began walking towards the loud, lightly lit house.

The second they enter the room, cigarette smoke fills Louis' nostrils. Its an over-whelming wave, much more than what he's used to from Harry. But he ignores it, and follows Harry through.

"Hiya lad!" Niall appears, giving Harry one of his famous manly hugs and nodding towards Louis. "When'd you get here?" he asked.

"Just got here, actually." Harry answered in his ear, having a hard time hearing himself over the loud music. 

"Ahh... Want me to get you a drink?" he asked.

"No thanks, I'm driving." Harry spoke.

"Do you want one, Lou?" Niall asked.

Louis looked between his two older friends, confused with both their expressions especially Harry's.

"Sure." he finally answered, checking Harry's face for approval; but it seemed more disappointed.

"Come on then." Niall made his way through the crowding people, Louis made sure to stay close behind him, whilst Harry made sure to stay close behind Louis.

"Here ya go." Niall handed a red cup to Louis.

"Don't drink it all too fast." Harry warned, picking up a water bottle.

Louis nodded, as he took a dainty sip of the sparkling like drink. It burned slightly going down his throat, but it was no bother.

Harry whispered something in Niall's ear, and Niall answered pointing to the back rooms that Harry had warned Louis about.

"I'll be back in a little bit, Lou." Harry told him, "Watch after him please." Harry whispered to Niall as he went away.

Louis nodded his head to the beat of the song that pumped through the speakers; sipping more of his sweet, sparkly drink.

"What is this?" he asked, holding his cup up.

"Its strawberry fanta mixed with sprite and vodka." Niall said, reaching for a beer. "Come on, there's someone I think you'll liked to meet." He moved his head towards the outside of the house, where there had been a small fire on one side, and a giant pool on the other.

"Em!" Niall called, towards one of the girls sitting peacefully by the fire. She stood up moving her curves with her body, a big smile planted on her face as her dark waves fanned around her as she walked towards Louis.

"Emily, this is my new pal Louis. Louis this is Emily, one of Sara's cousins."

"Nice to meet you," she smiled at Louis.

"Watch him for me, will ya?" 

"No problem." she reached for Louis' hand, leading him to the fire.

There were a lot of people sitting around the fire. Most of them were couples, making out on the soft grass, others were attempting to warm up from their swim in the pool.

"So.. Louis, when'd you move here?" she asked.

"Few weeks ago," he answered, sipping his drink till it was completely gone. 

"Want a refill?" she asked, lifting her brow.

"Sure." he nodded.

"I'll be right back." she reached for his cup then went to the kitchen.

Louis took the opportunity to admire the scenery around him. He hope to spot Harry and his mop of curls, but he wasn't outside.

"Here ya go." Emily returned, taking Louis away from his thoughts.

"Thanks, love." he murmured, sipping at the drink again.

They began talking.

It wasn't like with Harry's talking. 

She was asking all the questions, and Louis was giving the answers. All too simple really. They had few things in common, but Louis found himself bored and trying harder and harder to force himself to be more involved in the conversation. 

"You have nice eyes." she spoke, her fingers lightly running across Louis' cheek.

By now, he'd finish three refills of his fancy drink and found himself a little light from them. 

"You have nice boobs," he winked, then quickly covered his mouth. "I'm sorry." he was quick to apologize. He honestly didn't even understand why he said such a thing, he hadn't looked at her chest all night.

"Its fine darling," she flicked her hair from her shoulder. "Thank you though." she giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. She scooted her body closer to Louis, placing her hand on his knee.

"Hey Em, you want a drag?" someone came up and asked.

"Oh gosh yes, please." she reached over, to the rolled up paper. 

From the smell it gave off, Louis could tell it wasn't a cigarette.

"Where's Lou?' he heard someone ask, but he was too in a daze watching Emily breathe in the grey smoke. She brought it up to her mouth once more, than moved her mouth closer to Louis', gripping tightly on his cheeks to open his mouth, she blew the bits of the smoke into his mouth, forcing him to take it in his lungs, and finally she attached their lips.

"Lou," Harry placed his hand on his shoulder. His expression seemed less than please, but his cheeks were well flushed and he was sweaty, and Louis assumed it wasn't from dancing.

"Yesssss.." Louis slurred.

"Think its time to go." Harry spoke, eying at Emily as she scooted away from Louis.

"Okaaaay." he nodded, then got up but his vision turned double as he tried to get up from the the bench.

"Shit," Harry swore at Louis' physical state. "Come on, Lou." he grabbed, one of his arms, wrapping it around his neck. 

"Thanks for the part Sara!" Harry shouted as he walked through the house, but Louis couldn't spot Sara, he felt like his head would fall off if he had.

The walk back to Harry's car wasn't to difficult, though getting into his car had. Louis just stood there, confused with what to do, untill Harry had opened the door and helped him inside.

"I'm hungry." Louis stated.

"You can eat something at my house." Harry said, shaking his head as he closed the door.

Louis took in deep breaths, trying to enjoy whatever effect was going on in his body. He quite liked it. He felt light, and heavy at the same time. His mind was reaching places it hadn't before, everything had been so clear and new and bright. Though, his body disagreed when it came to a sense of moving.

Harry was quiet while he was driving home, he seemed disappointed.

"Are you upset with me?" Louis asked abruptly.

"No! Why would you think that?" Harry asked, looking at the younger boy.

"I dunno.. You seem really, disappointed, that's all." Louis shrugged, as he leaned his head against the window, admiring the bright, full moon.

"I use to be scared of the moon," he spoke.

"Why is that?" Harry asked.

"I always thought it was following me, and one day it would catch me, and I wouldn't know what to do."

Harry laughed at Louis' simple explanation, it made sense from a young child's point of view. Harry remembered he used to be afraid of trees because they were almost every where.

They arrived shortly at Harry's house, "Why don't you just stay the night?" he spoke. "Mum and Robin are out of town, so they won't catch you." he said, before unlocking the car.

"If its okay with you." Louis nodded simply.

"Yeah, we'll just sneak you in through your window tomorrow." Harry spoke, and unlocked the door, helping Louis outside and into his house.

"I think we have some cake," Harry said as he walked into the kitchen opening a tin full of cuts of cake.

"Yup, lots of cake actually."

"I'm so hungry." Louis mumbled, taking a seat on a stool that was settled on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Weed does that to you, love." Harry laughed, "Anything else you'd like?" he asked, grabbing a plate and serving Louis a couple pieces of cake.

"No thanks," Louis began eating fork-fulls of his cake.

"Here's some water, it'll help clear the haze a bit, when you're ready." Harry spoke, then ate a bit of cake as well.

"I had fun." Louis said.

"I'm glad." 

"Where'd you go?" Louis said, before thinking. "Ne-nevermind. Its none of my business, sorry." he was quick to apologize once more.

"Its fine dear, I'll tell you more about it when you're sober though." Harry said, his eyes reddening a bit at the edges.

Once Louis had finished his cake and drank a few glasses of water, Harry had offered him pain pills that would help minimize the pain that was to come in the morning.

There was something down, in the pit of Louis' stomach, that had been bothering him since the party. He didn't want to say anything about it to Harry, he didn't want to seem ungrateful to Harry's wonderful company. But, it kind of hurt him that Harry left him almost right away after they arrived, even though he told Louis to stay close to him.

Harry helped him climb the stairs and enter his room.

"'M taking my pants off." Louis said, unbuttoning his jeans.

"'M taking my clothes off." Harry giggled as he stripped his entire outfit. "You can lay in the bed, silly."he added.

Louis made his way into the covers in the double sized bed, he liked how comfortable it was.

"I'm going to steal one of your pillows." he stated, as Harry climbed into bed with him, much to his surprise.

"Hell no, these are my favorite. Take one of my mum's." Harry laughed as he turned his lamp off.

"Harry?" 

"Yeah?"

"Never mind." Louis said.

"No, tell me." Harry pushed patting at Louis' shoulder.

"I just.. It.. bothered me tha-"

"That I left you alone at the party." Harry finished for him. "I know and I'm sorry.. I just.. had to take care of something, and one thing lead to another, and yeah." Harry let out a frustrated groan. "Like I said, we'll talk about it when you're sober." Harry said, "Goodnight Lou." 

"Goodnight Haz." 

***

The sunlight that peaked through Harry's window was way past blinding. Louis felt like he would never see again. He groaned loudly at the pain; loudly enough to awake Harry from his deep sleep.

He looked at his clock.

"Fuck, Lou.." he shook him slightly. "You have to wake up and go back to your house." he poked lightly at Louis' side.

"Shit." Louis swore, and stood up from the bed; almost completely loosing his balance. 

He walked over to the window, opening it and quickly climbing out. His vision was good enough to crawl across the tiny gap and go back into his room. 

"Here's your pants." Harry threw the fabric at Louis.

"Come by tonight or something, we'll talk then." Harry said as he closed his window and began getting dressed for work.

***

Louis was extremely grateful that his mum had been accepted for the job she applied for at the hospital as a ultrasound-technician.

He was even more grateful that she was assigned work on Saturday.

He slept mostly, and vomited a lot. But by the time it was five o'clock, his headache began fading away and he could finally claim himself sober.

His phone buzzed with a new text message from Harry.

_'Come over around 6:30. I've got Chinese ;) xx' ___

__Louis decided to shower once more, and brush his teeth a few extra times to get the vomit taste out of his mouth. He decided to walk to Harry's front door, instead of crossing over the gap between windows._ _

__A happy Harry answered the door, and Louis felt relieved that he didn't look as disappointed as he did last night._ _

__"Well come on in Lou," Harry gestured inside his house._ _

__"Whatcha been up to?" he asked, walking inside the living room._ _

__"Just.. waiting around for you." Harry answered simply, then lead Louis to his kitchen as he had the previous night. "Hungry?"_ _

__"A little," Louis shrugged._ _

__"Yeah, a lot of people don't usually eat after their hangover." Harry explained._ _

__"Do you?" Louis asked._ _

__"No mate, don't drink or anything." Harry explained pulling out some plates. "Do you want some chopsticks?" he asked._ _

__"No thanks," Louis spoke, he was surprised with the new information Harry had given him. He figured he did drink, since he smoked. But Harry always managed to surprise Louis._ _

__"So.. Emily huh?" Harry winked at Louis._ _

__"Who?" he asked, his brows etching together._ _

__"The girl you were snogging with last night," Harry reminded him as he placed bits of food from each carton on both plates._ _

__"Oh.. Right! Emily, yeah.. She's nice." Louis nodded, bits and pieces of last nights flashing before his eyes._ _

__"Yeah, she's nice. Bit forward, but each time we've talked she was lovely," Harry handed Louis a plate along with a fork and napkin._ _

__"Why were you so upset last night?" Louis bravely asked, he almost regretted it by the way Harry looked at him, "We don't have to talk about it if you'd like, sorry."_ _

__"No.. No, I said we were going to talk about it when you were sober, and here you are; sober. And here we are, talking about it." Harry leaned against the other side of the island._ _

__"So last night, Nick was at the party and we were supposed to talk," He explained, shifting through his food. "We were supposed to just talk about.. well us, and figure something out, because, I don't like the way he's in my life right now, to be honest."_ _

__"Right," Louis spoke as he sucked a noodle into his mouth._ _

__"And so, I was like talking to him and explain how I feel, and how I want to feel more. I mean, I feel so empty, its weird. Like when we first started.. fucking, it was no big deal. But now, its like.. I dunno." Harry paused to take a bite of sushi. "So, I was talking and telling him basically everything, and he was like 'Oh, well.. I'm not good with that sort of relationship type thing, maybe I could just blow you till you feel better,' So like the dumb-ass I am, I said yes-"_ _

__"You're not a dumb-ass." Louis interrupted._ _

__Harry tried to keep from smiling, but he appreciated how sweet Louis was, and how supportive he was. "Yes I am, anyways, so we ended up fucking, and I have never been so mad at him. But really, I was just mad at myself, and then I found you with Em and... it was just a bad night." Harry settled his explanation, his emotions were becoming more evident in his eyes._ _

__"Well, dunno what to tell you Haz, but all I know, is that you'd be the best boyfriend, and if Nick's too stupid to realize that, that's his fault." Louis spoke simply._ _

__'I'd be a good boyfriend to you.' Louis thought to himself, but pushed it far far back into his mind, and denying it with all his entirety._ _

__"Em asked me about you actually, I forgot to tell you." Harry said, immediately changing the subject, pulling out his phone. "She asked for your number, is that okay?" Harry asked._ _

__"Oh. um.. Yeah sure." Louis smiled, eating some more of his food._ _

__A few moments later an unknown number had texted Louis, and he replied. Eventually him and Emily agreed to "hang out" Saturday at his house; much to Louis' dismay._ _

__After they watched a bit of a movie, Louis headed home, he was still a bit sick and decided it was time to go to bed._ _

__But in all actuality, he was upset. He regretted making plans with Emily the coming Saturday. He wanted almost nothing to do with her. Shifting back and forth through his bed, Harry constantly on his mind, and he didn't understand why. He's not.. gay. Though, he's never met a guy like Harry. Someone so nice, sweet, and giving. It was beginning to crush him; the fond feelings he felt that were inevitably growing towards his dear friend._ _

__He felt trapped._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a bit of a bore, the next one will be as well, but after that, its going to get better with some Larry lovin ;). I promise (:
> 
> but, yeah let me know what ya think and if you want to see anything in the next coming chapters. Follow me and ask me on tumblr, lovelarryalways.tumblr.com
> 
> love all you cuties!
> 
> muchlove, ari.xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry this is so slow, its going to get better soon! I promise!  
> Also, I update every Saturday, it just I happen to finish this chapter super early(:   
> enjoy!! xx

*Thursday*

Harry hadn't seen Louis look so.. sad. Almost lifeless, he was missing that soft glow that always surrounded him.

He opted to talk to Louis about it, but he didn't know how to approach it exactly, without thinking he would make Louis uncomfortable.

You can't exactly go up to your completely platonic friend, and be like "Hey mate, you don't look as cute as usual, what's going on?"

And he already knows Harry's relationship with men, he wouldn't want him to think he was flirting with Louis. Even though Louis was a great guy, really great guy actually. Harry sat in his car waiting for Louis to join him outside with his tea, eventually a dreay Louis appeared outside, his backpack in hand and no smile on his face.

"Morning lad!" Harry spoke, trying to sound as energetic as he could. He wanted to try and put some life back into Louis; give him a little of his glow so Louis could take it and shine like he always does.

"Hi." Louis spoke, his voice raspy as he buckled his seat belt.

Harry tried to ignore it, but he felt alone like he had the mornings before Louis would ride with him from school. Like Louis was sitting there, but he was absent at the same time.

"You.. Okay?" Harry asked. 

"Yeah, 'M fine." Louis nodded, leaning his head against the window. 

Harry let silence flow for a bit more, but when he parked in the lot, he finally decided to speak his mind.

"You've been really.. Off lately Lou." Harry took off his sunglasses, "Like, is there something wrong? Do you want to talk about something? You know I'm here for you." He felt like he was begging for the old Louis back. Sure it had only been a few days, but its been a miserable few days; for the both of them.

"Yeah, I'm good lad, no need to worry." Louis reached for the door handle, but Harry was quick to lock. "What are you going to kidnap me now?" Louis joked sarcastically.

"No, and no you're not fine Lou," Harry looked at him, desparate for his eyes to meet with Louis'. "You're so.. down. Honestly just tell me, whats wrong? I want to help."

Louis laced his fingers and placed them in his lap, contemplating on what to say, or if he should tell the truth.

But fuck, he didn't even know what the truth was anymore. He didn't know what he was feeling anymore, and it was draining him.

"I dunno." He spoke almost truthfully. "Just been.. sick, I guess." he shook his head at his pathetic excuse. "Tired." he added.

"Well..." Harry looked around for a moment, deciding what to say since he knew that wasn't the only that was bothering Louis. "Cheer up," he lightly punched Louis in the shoulder. "Don't you have a date tomorrow? Or Saturday? With Em. That should be fun," Harry spoke. He didn't really trust Emily with Louis, but he willed it to not bother him. Even though it bugged him so much watching them snog at the party the other night.

"Its on Saturday," Louis rolled his eyes. "And its not even a date, we're just hanging out."

Harry licked his lips as he took a moment to think.

"Alright," he turned to face Louis. "I need to make up for last week, there's another party tomorrow night, wanna go?" he asked.

"I dunno, last time you lef-"

"I know, I left you and I'm sorry, just let me make it up to you this time. I won't leave you, and if you don't want to be there, we can go somewhere else." Harry pleaded, it made his stomach sick that his friend was so upset, and he couldn't help but feel that he was at fault of it all.

"Alright," Louis sighed, "Just.. okay." he shook his head.

Harry was content with getting the 'okay' from Louis, "Great!" he smiled, unlocking the car and turning off the ignition.

"See you after classes," he spoke when him and Louis got out of the car and walked in different directions.

***

"I don't know whats wrong with him Sara, like he's never this.. down." Harry sighed as him and Sara stood outside the wall of the lunch-room for a smoke.

"Well.. Is he a virgin?" she asked, taking a drag.

"I haven't asked him, but I think he is." 

"Well, maybe thats why. He's nervous that Em will want to do stuff with him and he's inexperienced." she suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't think so.. But maybe. I think honestly, I just hurt his feelings when I left him alone at the party."

"Yeah, what happened with that?" she asked.

"Well, I was talking to Nick and he wasn't being.. compliant, and we fucked. Thats about it really." Harry explained. It pained him the whole time, not the act, but the fact that there wasn't any feelings or connection in it. At least from Nick there wasn't.

"I need to let him go." Harry spoke, blowing smoke from his mouth. "He's not good for me. I don't even know why I like him, he was just.."

"Your first," Sara finished his sentence. "You're always kind of locked, on your first. Its almost like they're the world to you." She looked at her feet. "You just have to find someone else Harry, and not just someone to fuck, but that can happen, but someone to feel things with. Experience different feelings with them." she smiled, then winced when the bell appeared.

"Are you still going to come over tomorrow?" she asked. 

"Yeah, I'm bringing him with me." he crushed his cigarette. "I'll see you later." he hugged her with one shoulder and went to his next lesson.

***

It was extra bright that Thursday evening, the full moon was out and shining brighter than the sun.

"I should just give him some space." Harry spoke, pacing the contents of his room. He couldn't get his mind off of Nick, or Louis.

Before he knew it, he was scrolling through his contacts in search for Nick. 

"No." he spoke, and chucked his phone behind him, safely hitting the pillows of his bed. He took a seat at the edge, placing his face in his palms.

"He's not my world." he murmured to himself. He looked up to catch Louis shuffling through some clothes and putting them away.

Harry stepped out of the window, and crawled carefully over the gap to knock on his window. Once he had Louis' attention, he waved for Louis to come and open the window.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure." Louis spoke, stepping away to give Harry room to step inside.

"Do you mind?" Harry asked, pointing to the door.

"Not at all." Louis shook his head, then resumed to placing his clothes away.

"Just.. don't like it open." Harry commented as he closed the door to Louis' room.

"So.. Lets talk." Harry sat on the bed.

"About?"

"About.. stuff." Harry sighed. "I want to figure out whats wrong with you Louis. Its bothering me, honestly you're one of my only few best friends, and I hate people, that I care about, being... well being so upset." Harry shrugged.

"I'm fine Haz, there's no need to worry." Louis shrugged, "Just school, and my mum and dad have been fighting a lot lately so.. yeah. Just stress really." Louis lied, but Harry wasn't aware of that. He was so convinced, but really he just didn't want to believe Louis' sad mood had anything to do with him; but it did. 

Louis' new-found sadness, was his confusion. It was new to him, kind of. The parties, the older, wilder friends. Sex. 

Well not pleasurable activites, Louis will shamelessly admit he's wanked before. But not like with other people, he hadn't found anyone that he'd want to be intimate with. Till Harry came around, he'd always figure that he liked girls. But after Harry had been so open with him, and he had experience, Louis had this odd, curious longing to know what its like; to know what its like with Harry.

Then some weird fond came along, and now he doesn't know what to do anymore. He just sits around confused, and conflicted. He didn't really fancy all the thoughts of Harry and Nick together. And the images of Harry being pressed against the window didn't help the bits of anger that was fueling towards Nick. Also, he didn't like that fact that Nick didn't treat Harry the way he deserved to be treated. He was constantly trying to avoid conversations about Nick, but he honestly like hearing how shit of a person Nick was. It made him feel like Harry would one day be his.

Or something close to his.

"Are you like.. mad at me?" Harry finally asked.

"No mate, why would I would be mad at you?"

_'Course I'm mad at you, you donut._ Louis thought to himself.

"For last weekend, when I left you to go fuck with Nick. I'm sorry. But.. I'm going to stay away from him for a while." Harry spoke, making a life decision in a matter of seconds. "I'm not going to leave you like that ever again." he promised.

"I'm so pathetic." Louis covered his face and feel on to his bed, embarrassed with Harry promise. He felt like it was his fault that Harry was giving up something he kind of loved, just because Louis was a little sad. 

"You're not pathetic Lou. Why would you even think that?" Harry asked, turning to face him; a crease appearing between his brows.

"Because... I dunno. But I'm sad because you left me the other night. I'm way over that." Louis spoke, partly lying. "You don't have to worry about me Haz." he leaned forwards a bit, "Its just.. stress and a massive head-ache. I'll be better tomorrow, maybe." Louis smiled.

"Alright, well if you say so. " Harry sat up. "You know, you can talk to me. I wouldn't tell a soul." Harry spoke, trying to be soft for Louis. 

"Yeah, I know. Thanks Haz." Louis nodded, then stood in his bed as Harry went to crawl out the window.

"And by the way, Em gives great blow jobs." he winked, then headed back to his room.

***

"Its going to fun Lou. Just.. no weed this time." Harry smiled at Louis as he drive to Sara's once more. "And I think its smaller since there's some other party that people are going to." He added, trying to reassure Louis.

Louis smiled and nodded, he was trying harder to appear happy. 

He felt bad about lying to Harry, but they're friends. Nothing more than that.

They were greeted at the door by Sara, who quickly handed them drinks and led them to the living room where Ed was playing a bit of guitar.

"Come sit by me Lou." Emily smiled, patting the seat next to her. He followed her hand, and Harry took the seat directly next to him.

Louis was feeling a bit better about being at the party, like Harry said, there wasn't too many people and he didn't smell any of the burnt skunk. He was kind of okay till Nick's blond locks and brown eyes caught his attention, along with Harry's.

He strolled through the front door, didn't even bother to knock. Hello's were offered to him, but the moment he nodded to Harry and then to the back rooms. Harry made doe-eyes at Nick, then shook his head. His tear-ducts wetting a bit, as he held light tears. Nick sucked his teeth, then grabbed a drink. 

Louis felt himself growing frusterated with his attention demanding to be diverted in so many ways. First with Emily grabbing his thigh, and then Nick trying to demand Harry's attention, and finally Harry, taking up most of the room in Louis' mind.

There was constant buzzing from Harry's phone, and Louis was confident that it was all from Nick. Harry felt his insides turning inside and out with all that was going on. He didn't want to hurt Louis, but he didn't want to completely let go of Nick. He was his first love; you could never really forget how that feels.

Harry lowered his lips down to Louis' ear, brushing them against his cheek almost, " I'm sorry. I need to end things with him completely." he got up from the couch before Louis could say anything. 

Louis sighed, shutting himself down, trying to not appear as hurt as he felt. 

"I'm so excited about tomorrow," Emily spoke, smiling at him. "What do you want to do?" she asked.

"Umm.. Whatever you'd like." Louis smiled, then jumped when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

Mum: _'Boo-bear, i need you to come home, I got called to hospital for emergency labor, tell Harry I said sorry, and thanks. love youu xx'_

"Aww, your mum calls you Boo-Bear! How cute." Emliy ran her hands through Louis' soft hair. 

"Yeah.. Its.. uh yeah. Well I have to go find Harry, um.. I'll see you tomorrow." he got up, and headed to the backrooms. He pretended to forget why Harry told him not to go back there.

"I have to let you go Nick, you kind of.. suck," he heard Harry's voice from the hall, so he traveled further down.

"You know you can't say no to me." Nick purred, and then there was silence.

Louis quietly stepped down the hall, not sure whether he should continue or suck it up and walk home. He kept walking, his heart felt locked in his chest as he willed it to stop beating so loud. He took a closer to the dead-end of the hallway and looked to his right.

"Louis," Harry spoke surprised, as he pulled his lips off of Nick.

"Do you mind kid?" Nick groaned rudely.

"Um.. I have to go home," Louis said pathetically. "Sorry." He apologized then quickly turned around, to exit the hall-way and the house entirely.

He didnt't want to run, he thought it would seem dramatic. He decided to walk home, it seemed best to leave Harry alone from now on, and just.. get on with life. Get the idea of them being something, out of his head completely.

"Louis!" Harry shouted, as he drove up.

"Yeah?" Louis spoke trying to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry, please get inside." Harry spoke, soothingly.

"Nah mate, its fine. Just go back to the party, I'll walk."

"No, I'm not letting you walk home alone." Harry said as if he'd been offended.

"Just go back Harry, 'M fine. Honestly." Louis smiled, then continued to walk. 

"Dammit Lou, please get in the car." Harry moved forward a bit, turning slightly to be in the middle of Louis' walking path.

"Harry, don't worry about it."

"Just get in the car, I was going to leave anyway." Harry sighed, getting a bit annoyed.

Finally Louis got into the vehicle, feeling a bit uncomfortable that he denied the ride previously. But he was a bit relieved since he didn't have to walk home, it was too dark and cold.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, but... Its over. Like done." Harry said, not making any eye contact with Louis. "Sorry he was such an ass to you as well. You don't deserve that, you're too nice. And I'm sorry I left you after I promised not to, I just wanted him to leave me alone. And he said he wouldn't if I didn't talk to him an-"

"Harry," Louis spoke. "I get it, don't worry. I just need to get home, thats all." he spoke softly, he didn't want his voice to give his feelings away.

"Okay."

***

Louis didn't really have the energy to have Emily over, but before he knew it, he was throwing on some jeans and a t-shirt and Emily was knocking at the door.

"Hi love." she smiled, entering the house to hug him.

"Hi there." he huffed, then let go of her so he could move to close the door.

"Is your mum home?" she asked looking around, but Louis was almost positive she wasn't asking to meet his mum.

"Not at the moment, she took my sisters to go visit our nan." Louis explained, making his way to the living room. "So.. What do you want to do?" he asked.

"What do you want to do?" 

"I dunno, thats why I asked you." Louis shrugged taking a seat on the couch.

"Hmmm.. Watch a movie?" she asked, nodding over to the d.v.d. case.

"Sure, you can pick one. Do you want anything?"

"Tea please," she smiled, then moved to the d.v.d. case looking throught Louis' mum's vast collection of romantic comedy's; all the scary movies were at his dad's since he can't watch them with the girls around.

"How about this one?" she pulled one out, Dirty Dancing.

"Love that film." Louis smiled at her as he walked into the kitchen, rolling his eyes.

***

They watch two more movies after Dirty Dancing and snacked on chips and popcorn. Louis purposely ignored Emily's cleavage when she let a few pieces of popcorn fall down the front of her shirt.Even though he wanted almost nothing to do with Emily, he's still a gentleman. He's never been much of boob guy anyway. And with how he's been feeling lately, he doesn't think he ever will.

"Can we.. go up to your room?" she asked, her pointer finger grazing Louis' bicep.

"S-sure." he studdered, then sat up and led her up the stairs.

"This is my room," he gestured once they were by the door.

The second the door was closed, Emily crashed their lips together, it was quick and fast and violent almost. Louis didn't want to push her away, he felt as if it was needed for him to continue kissing Em. Like it would help him feel better, or make sense.

She pushed him down on the bed, and quickly brought herself down on her knees, unbottoning Louis' jeans.

"Sorry, if I'm like moving too fast," she spoke rapidly, "Its just.. Sara always told me if you like a guy, fuck him." she pulled his pants around his ankles. "Unless its Harry Styles." she added, before stripping off her shirt.

"W-what do you mean, 'Unless its Harry Styles?" he asked.

"Everyone knows that Harry is like.. a lucky charm when you're looking for your soulmate." she laughed, and sat up to straddle his waist, kissing at his neck.

"What?" Louis moved his head away from her.

"Anyone who's ever had sex with Harry, has found their true love. Like this girl named Natalie, she going to uni now, but she's engaged to someone she met, right after her and Harry had a one-night stand." she wrapped her hands around Louis' neck. "Thats why Sara or any girl that's close, won't have sex with him. They don't want to be locked down yet," she giggled. Then kissed the confusion wrinkles on Louis' forehead, "Thats also why Nick keeps hooking up with him." she kissed him.

"What?!" he sat up immediately, but regretted it, because he hit his forehead on Emily's and she also fell to the ground. "Shit sorry." 

"i-Its fine." she huffed as she leaned her weight on one arm, the other rubbing the spot on her forehead. "But um.. I'm not really um.. Into it anymore." 

"Yeah, me neither, sorry." Louis coughed as he helped her on to her feet, then pulled his pants up and button his trousers.

"Maybe... Next time." Emily smiled, reaching for her shirt.

"I just can't believe Nick's hurting Harry like that for no reason." Louis said aloud to himself, but he wasn't expecting Emily to hear it.

"Why do you car-.. Oh wow." she sighed, and smiled at her feet.

"What?" Louis asked.

"I just.. I should figured when you asked the first time." 

"Figured what?" Louis asked, getting frusterated.

"You have a thing for Harry." she pursed her lips, then smiled soothingly at Louis; trying to hide her little bit of disappointment.

"What? No, he's just.. my friend, thats all." He rushed his explaination, fear circling in his stomach. He'd rather have sex with Emily right now, then her go around and tell everyone that Louis, a pathetic fifth-teen year-old, has a crush on one of the hottest guys at their school. 

"Its fine.. I get it. Trust me, I liked him at one point too. He's so.. charming and sweet." she sighed, buttoning her pants back up. "I honestly don't blame you." She paused looking for more words to help calm Louis' heart, you could practically see it through his pulse point. "I won't tell anyone, probably half the people in our school is watering at the mouth for him anyway." she giggled, and watched as Louis sighed with relief.

"I don't even know if I like him, thats the thing." Louis sat on his bed, upset and ready to spill his heart out. 

Emily returned to her positon on her knees, and reached for one of Louis' hands. "I used to like girls." she admitted. "I was completely sure I was lesbian till I met someone, and I changed my perspective a bit. Now, I don't care whether they're a boy or girl, I just want them to care about me, and make me happy, thats all that matters." she squeezed at Louis' hand. "Harry's a pretty open guy, you can talk to him about _literally_ anything. Or if you don't, I'm here to talk." she smiled.

Louis felt so thankful that Emily was talking to him about this. He felt bad for not wanting to see her today in the first place, but now he realized it was the best decision he could have ever made this weekend.

"Also, I don't think its right that.. Nick's using him like that. Maybe you should.. You should tell him, or talk to him about it. It could help you, or.. I don't know." she sighed, then stood up. "I think I'm going to head out, its getting pretty late." 

"I'll walk you out." Louis spoke softly. She followed him down the stairs and out the door to her car. 

"Really, I think you should tell Harry. He'll probably be willing to.. help you figure it out." she winked, and closed the door to her car. "If not.. Call me." she giggled, then pulled off the drive-way and went home.

Louis went back inside his house, ate some cold left-overs, then went to his room and waited for that familiar aroma of cigarette smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?(: Concerns?  
> Don't be afraid to tell me things, just as long as its not mean, I'll cry for days omg. On here or tumblr. lovelarryalways.tumblr.com  
> (i feel like I always add my tumblr, sorry xxxx)  
> much love, ari.xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'd hate to see your heart break."- Paramore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii. This chapter is probably the shortest, but a lot happens so.. yeah (:  
> Also, since next month is mPreg month, I want to write something but I'm not quite sure yet, so send me prompts on tumblr for mpreg pretty please!(: I'll be working on them for a while since I've never written anything like that before.  
> Enjoy my lovelies!!

Louis was constantly rewriting his words as he prepared to finally, truthfully talk to Harry. He wanted it to all be right and perfect. Even if nothing was going to happen afterwards, he was eager to free Harry of that little bit of pain Nick was causing him.

But then the thought occurred to him, what if he would hurt Harry, by telling him what Nick was doing.

It would practically break Louis in half if he was the main cause of Harry's further heart-break. Even if Nick was the one doing it, Louis would almost be an accomplice for telling Harry. He could never hurt Harry in such a way. Part of him imagined him to be relieved, that he could finally let go of Nick, but that was unlikely. Louis couldn't even picture Harry in a broken state. His eyes not shining with that perfect flick of light that always shined in them, or how his dimples showed more when he was laughing, well just his dimples in general really. And his voice, oh gosh his voice, Louis could hear him talk for hours. He could talk about the significance of shoelaces and Louis would melt.

He would fall.

And that's when he admitted to himself that he liked Harry.

In that very moment, he caught himself thinking of all his favorite things about the curly-haired neighbor. It wasn't love, but it wasn't just friendly liking. He was finally done with denying, or pushing it away from his mind.

Louis liked Harry; nothing more, nothing less.

His feelings were more than platonic.

That frightened him all at the same time, anxiety filling his stomach with all the "what ifs" and "what would happen's". He was scared of being rejected, or his parents being upset, and anything else that could happen if he revealed his feelings to his dear friend.

He laid in bed, his thoughts a mess once more. He had never felt so, heavy. It was mostly his heart; the weight that Emily had temporarily lifted, was now consuming his whole body, and heart. Even when the cigarette smoke smell appeared, he didn't bother to get out of bed, he laid in the cool sheets untill he heard the faint shut of Harry's window. He closed his eyes and longed for his mind to shut down, and for his heart to stop beating so fast.

***

He woke up to the annoying, yet blessing buzz of his phone, he blinked a few times before completely waking, even stretching a bit till he checked his phone.

From Harry: _What to go grab some sushi? xx_

To Harry: _Right now? X_

From Harry: _Yes darling, this very moment. (; X_

To Harry: _Alright, let me get dressed and I'll be on my way aha x_

He threw on some clothes and decided to wear his glasses since his contacts were being such a bother to put in. Then giving up on his hair, he slipped on a beanie.

"Hey mum, I'm going out to lunch with Harry." he yelled.

"Have fun." she yelled from her room, as he exited out the door.

"Hey Lou." Harry smiled, as Louis approached his side of the drive-way.

"Hi Haz." Louis smiled, making way to the passengers side of the car.

He was still extremely conflicted about telling Harry why Nick was really forcing himself on to him. But he kind of figured that Harry had a little hint, or maybe a thought. Something that would ease the pain for both Louis and Harry.

The drive to the sushi bar was casual, they discussed a few school assignments and an upcoming concert that they would both enjoy. It was a simple, friendly ride. But it felt like it needed to be so much more.

Louis tried hard to not pay attention to the way Harry's lip curled in the corners while he talked. He tried to ignore the way his eyelashes brushed against the top of his cheeks, and the abnormal amount of times he flipped his curls away from his forehead.

But he found himself wanting to see these actions more.

_He hated that._

_"_ They have the best sushi here, it took me forever to find it." Harry explained as they arrived to the restaurant, and got out of the vehicle.

"I'm not really a fan of raw sushi to be honest." Louis spoke as they took a seat at the bar, peaking at the menu.

"Try the baked crab roll, its really good." Harry spoke, his eyes concentrated on the menu.

Once their food was ordered, Harry finally asked what he was almost dying to know.

"So.. How did yesterday with Em go?" he asked, trying to not sound too eager.

"Fine, she's lovely." Louis smiled.

"Yeah, she's really nice." Harry nodded, "Did you guys.. do anything?"

"Harold!" Louis placed his hand on his chest. "A gentlemen never kisses and tells." he smirked, flicking his fringe from his face.

"Yeah I know that, but I don't see any gentlemen." Harry looked around.

"Oh shut up," Louis waved his hand in front of him.

"So.. Did you?" he asked once more, hoping that Louis would truthful answer.

"We uh.. We kissed, that's about it." Louis slightly lied, not adding the fact that they almost had sex and that Emily revealed the truth of Nick's true intentions for his relationship with Harry.

Harry nodded, doing this odd upside down motion with his bottom, plump lip. Louis found himself staring at his lips for a quick moment, then shook his head to "snap out of it."

"That's cool, I think Emily really likes you." he smiled a tint of fake was in it, but Louis pretended not to notice. But he also thought it was his imagination as well.

Their food arrived, and they engaged in more conversation about music, and books, even though Louis wasn't a recreational reader, he only read for school. But Harry claimed he had a few books that would make Louis love reading, and how could anyone deny Harry?

"You seem a bit better today." Harry commented, putting a slice of roll in his mouth.

"What do you mean?" Louis asked.

"Like.. You've just been so.. down lately. You seem a bit.. up today I suppose." Harry explained, not too sure if there was anything else to add.

"Oh.. Well sorry about that." Louis apologized, but he didn't know he was exactly apologizing for.

"There's no need for that Lou, I just.. want you happy. That's all."

_'I'd be happy with you.'_ Louis thought to himself, cringing at the words.

"Thanks lad." he chuckled to himself before he continued eating.

***

It was another Friday, and Louis found himself at another one of Sara's famous parties. He held a red cup in hand, but he had yet to drink anything. Emily had finally arrived and he was relieved to see his new-found friend.

"Hey Em." he walked up, hugging her.

"Hello darling." she kissed his cheek. "Have you talked to him?" she whispered the question in his ear. He replied by shaking his head 'no'.

"Lets go talk." she nodded towards outside on the patio where they had first met, he was thankful no one else was out there.

"Why haven't you?" she asked, taking a sip of his drink and sitting on the swinging bench.

"I don't want to hurt him." he admitted.

"You know they really haven't ended it?" she asked. "They still fool around when Harry's gets off of work or sometimes at school."

"Kind of figured," Louis shrugged hiding his wounded heart. He really did, he knew Harry wouldn't just let go of Nick so easily.

"They're probably going to hook up here," she spoke chugging down the rest of his drink. "I'm going to get us a refill." she said.

After a few more and more refills, they were both drunk and giggly. The light feeling going to their head as they had deep conversations about love and sex and how it was awful, yet amazing at the same time.

"Maybe.. you should try making him jealous!" Emily squealed, then looked behind her to see Harry leaning against the wall talking to some other person that Louis hadn't recognized.

"I dunno, that's not very nice." Louis pouted, sipping his drink.

"Its okay, just come here." she tugged his nape, pressing her lips against his.

"Pull my hair a bit," she instructed against his lips, moving her hands to his hip and locks of his hair.

Louis did as she said, lacing his fingers in her long hair. Then moved his lips to her neck, making sure to pull her body closer to his.

"He's watching us." she whispered in his ear.

"Gooddd." Louis mumbled his face still in the crook of her neck, but not moving his lips any longer.

"He's walking over here."

"Hii Lou. Hey Em."

"Oh!" Emily exclaimed, she's quite a lovely actress. She giggled nervously as she brushed her hair away from her face.

"Hiya lad." Louis coughed, red rushing to his cheeks.

"I'm going to get another drink." Emily sighed, getting up from the bench-swing, leaving the two boys alone. Harry stationed himself next to Louis, thinking of what to say or what questions to ask. If there were any. He didn't really like seeing Louis and Emily kissing. He felt this odd protection for Louis, and to be honest, and he just didn't want to see Louis with someone else.

"Maybe you should slow down a bit," Harry spoke as Louis took a few gulps from his drink.

"Maybe you should stop fucking Nick." Louis snapped under his breath.

"What?" Harry asked surprised.

"Nothing. Never mind. Sorry." Louis shook his head, dizzily getting up from the bench and making his way to leave the house.

"Wait Louis!" Harry called as Louis walked out the front door.

Normally, Louis would've stopped walking and went back. But he was drunk. Too drunk. He was so intoxicated that he finally became fed up with his sober self. Everything he wanted to say was just pouring through the surface, and if he wanted to not hurt Harry, he needed to leave.

But Harry chased after him, he made a promise to take care of Louis.

"Lou!" Harry ran after him, his long legs giving him extra leverage to catch up with Louis. "Wait up!" he finally was behind Louis, reaching for his arm, trying to keep him from moving forward.

"What? What do you want Haz?" Louis snapped, he partly felt bad for being for blunt with Harry a few minutes ago.

"How'd you know about me and Nick?" Harry asked.

"Because I know people, Harry.. I know that no matter what, good people always stay with the people that treat them like shit and that uses them an-"

"Uses them?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, Harry. Uses them." Louis exclaimed, removing his arm from Harry's grip. "Can't you see! Nick is just fucking you so he can meet his soulmate or whatever. Thats why people have sex with you Harry! So they can go, and find the person their really meant to be with. They don't care about you!". He watched as his words hit Harry directly in the chest, his eyes wide and red, his pretty mouth opened slightly; hurt written all over his face.

Louis stepped forward a bit closer to Harry. "I care about you, for fucks sake Harry I really like you." He spit out the last sentence before completely thinking about it as thoroughly as he should. Even if he was drunk, he didn't want to tell Harry everything all at once.

"Fuck, I'm sorry." Louis walked away as quickly as possible, kind of hoping that Harry would follow him, but then kind of hoping he wouldn't at the same time.

He made it out of the neighborhood and a bit down the street, when the familiar black vehicle pulled up beside him.

"Come on, Lou. Lets go home." Harry yelled from the drivers seat.

Louis found it in his best interest to not argue with Harry. He said some things he shouldn't have and in a way he shouldn't have. He regretted it, and he felt his poor choices made an incredible dent in their friendship that could never be filled.

"Harry.. I'm sorry."

"Louis.. You're drunk. Don't worry about it." Harry spoke, his lips in a thin line and the corners of his eyes glistening.

***

Louis woke up in his room once more with a massive head-ache.

He didn't have to explain anything to his mum since she said something about a stomach flu going around. He hadn't received anything type of communication all morning from Harry, and the after-noon dragged by even slower. The sun was finally setting, and Louis looked out his window to be disappointed with the lack of Harry's car.

"I'm so stupid." he murmured to himself.

Night came along, and he was alone on this lovely Saturday night. The moon was dim like his feelings, and his stomach hurt with regret and loss.

He knew he would ruin things with Harry if he were to anything about what Emily had told him. And he did. He felt Harry drifting from him in the car ride home. They didn't say one word to each-other, barley even a good-bye. It was just, a ride home.

Now, there might not be anymore ride homes.

Everything was falling apart, all because Louis had wanted to Harry to know the truth. He wanted him to stop suffering from this false sense of love he felt for Nick. But it was probably the most, awful, mean, selfish decision Louis had ever made, and he felt sick from it.

There Harry was, worried about Louis being sad and there Louis was breaking him with just some regretful words.

Louis wanted to cry from the hurt he had caused Harry. The pain he had caused himself. It wasn't fair to Harry, he's too nice, too gentle. He doesn't deserve anything bad. Yet, thats what happens. Bad things happen to good people.

The light flicked on in Harry's room, and Louis remained stationed in bed as he watched Harry undress and turn his lights off.

He tugged at his hair, trying to find it in himself to go talk to Harry. After a few minutes of saying no, he finally said yes and opened his window, crossing the gap to Harry's ledge.

His knuckles hit the light sounding window, trying to be quiet, but loud at the same time, incase Harry had fallen asleep. He hadn't quite figured out what he wanted to say. A part of him wanted to apologize for last night, and say it was all a lie and he was just drunk. Though, everything else in his bones wanted him to tell Harry everything was the complete and utter truth.

Harry got up from his bed and lifted his window, "Lou?" he mumbled, rubbing his eye.

"Can we talk?" Louis whispered.

"Uhh.. Yeah yeah. Come inside its cold." Harry moved out of the way for Louis to crawl inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?(:  
> Remember to [send me mpreg prompts!(:](http://lovelarryalways.tumblr.com/ask)  
> muchlove, ari. xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Go slow, so that I can be your everything."-Haim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm posting late at night. Procrastination gets so badly sometimes.  
> This might be bad.. and I'm sorry, I'm just a bit tired of all these filler chapters, you feel?  
> I hope you enjoy, and I would like a bit more feedback after this, so check out the end notes (:

"Whats going on Lou? Its kinda late." Harry hushed, his voice a bit weak.

"I just umm.. wanted to.." Louis swallowed the tight lump in his throat. "I just wanted to apologize for last night." 

Harry just stared at Louis, it confirmed his thoughts that what Louis said was more than just drunkenness. It was the truth.

"And everything I said, I regret but I meant it all. Harry, you're such an amazing person. And it hurts me to know that you're.. hurting yourself like this; being with Nick. He's just using you." Louis watched as Harry sleepily sat on the end of his bed, his head low. "And its so obvious that he's using you, like how could he be so close to you, and not be in love with you?" Louis wanted to yell at Harry, to place some sense into him. To let him know he deserved better. 

"Are you in love with me?" Harry asked.

Louis was taken aback by Harry's question.

Was he in love with him?

No.

Not yet at least. 

"Tell me Lou.." Harry stood up, walking closer into Louis' air space.

"Do you love me? Or just like me?" Harry spoke with desperation almost. He just wanted to feel something that wasn't pain or rejection. All those times Nick left him after a hook-up were crashing down on him, and he just wanted to be free of it. He felt as though Louis would free him.

"I just.. really like you." Louis decided to say. 

Harry reached for his hand.

"You've never been with a guy before."

"You're not like other guys Haz." Louis whispered as Harry leaned forward a bit.

"Neither are you," he hushed before latching his lips on to Louis'.

It took Louis by shock at first. Moving so fast with Harry when only seconds ago he was barley admitting to having feeling towards the older boy. His stomach tingled, and his knees were weak. Something about the moment felt like a pity party. Like Harry was only kissing Louis because he felt bad.

The simple kiss stayed soft, and sweet. Harry didn't want to push Louis at all, for a moment he feared that Louis would freak out from the kiss, but he stayed still. 

"Was that okay?" Harry asked, pulling away from Louis.

"I.. I dunno." Louis rubbed his hands through his hair. "I'm.. I need to go."

"Lou.." Harry reached for his hand.

Louis felt so pathetic, he was so mad at himself for not thinking this through more properly. For not thinking the night before more properly.

"Just have to figure things out Haz." Louis explained, moving back to the window.

"I could help you Lou." Harry offered as he followed behind Louis. His offer was genuine, but Louis didn't believe him.

"Its fine, I just need sleep. Good night Harry."

"No, Lou." Harry reached for his hand. "We need to talk about this." He insisted, and that familiar bubbly feeling returned to his stomach at the thought that someone actually liked him for something more than just his sexual favors.

"We can talk later, I'm tired. Good night." Louis was quick to let out of Harry's grip and out the window and back to his room.

***

Harry tossed and turned in his sheets, then eventually threw them off because they were frustrating him even further than his feelings. 

He was frustrated, and mad and confused.

_"I just... really like you."_

Louis' words ran through his mind til the sun came up. He had seen Louis in so many ways. When they first met, it was a friendly way; they were close and could hang out. Every so often Louis would do something like smirk or tell a joke, or laugh at Harry's shitty jokes, and it would spark something in Harry, though he never paid much attention, till now. At one point it was like a brotherly bond, but like Brokeback Moutain type thing. 

Regardless; Harrry knew he couldn't stay away from Louis.

He figured it was pure exhaustion when he surprisingly woke up at 2 o'clock in the afternoon. It seemed like he just blinked and then he was awake again at 6 in the evening. He was hot and sweaty, and the raging erection in his pants was becoming unbearable. He made the freezing trip to the bathroom in his confining boxers, then was relieved with warmth from the showers spray.

Gripping on himself softly, he gave a few half tugs, bringing pre-come to the tip of the head. His thumb made circles around it as the rest of his hand began to pump at his shaft. His mind was so clouded with fights with Nick, and everything that was going on with Louis, he figured wanking would help release a little bit of stress, or confusion. Fog filled up the bathroom, and Harry felt relieved as his hand brought himself closer and closer to the edge, but he was having an extremely difficult time falling over the edge. He tried to think of all the porn he'd watch, all the people he had sex with, but nothing worked for him. 

Till he pictured Louis on his knees in front of him. 

He came with a soft moan, tugging till his arm began to cramp.

"Fuck." he muttered to himself as he washed the rest of his body, and cleaned up the mess he had made on the wall.

Louis was home like always on Sundays, finishing up on some late homework that he probably should've done Saturday, but chose to procastinate to Sunday. Also, he just didn't feel like dealing with maths when he had a hang over, and a bit of heart ache. Once that was all done, he got ready for bed; changing into pajamas and brushing his teeth. 

Just before he was to turn his lights out, Harry's soft tap was on the window. He smiled and took a deep breath, attempting to prepare for whatever was going to happen, for whatever was going to be said.

"Hi Haz." he smiled, opening the window.

"Can I come in?" Harry asked, as he crouched on the ledge.

"Sure," Louis stepped to the side allowing Harry to extend into the bedroom. Then he shut the window, shivering slightly at the cod draft that blew by.

"H-how are you?" Harry asked, taking a seat on the bed.

"Fine thanks, you?" Louis asked, taking a seat next to Harry on the bed.

"A bit tired actually, but alright.." Harry nodded, and a moment of silence went by. They were both struggling with what to say or what to do, or anything really. The air was filled with so many unspoken words and much confusion.

"We need to talk." Harry finally spoke.

"Yeah.. we do." Louis consciously rubbed the back of his neck, his nerves causing him to fidget more than usual. "I just.. don't know where to start." he added.

"Me neither." Harry admitted, the laid his back on the bed. "Comfy," he commented.

"Your beds more comfortable." Louis said, slightly hoping he could spend more nights with Harry.

"I think I'll have to stay in your bed," Harry began then slipped off his hoodie and returned to a more comfortable position, with his head on the pillows. "To make sure, of course." he smiled teasingly as Louis, winking at him.

Louis felt like he was melting, he hated that he loved seeing Harry smiling in his bed.

"Lay down with me Lou." Harry tugged his arm, forcing Louis to take his place next to Harry. "Lets talk." Harry spoke, as he shifted to face Louis.

"I've never liked a guy before." Louis abruptly spoke. "And.. I dunno what to do about it." 

"Alright," Harry nodded.

"And honestly, I just feel like some pathetic, shit, fifth-teen year-old with crush. Like.. I'm nothing compared to you Haz." Louis sat up, "Do you even _know_ how amazing you are?"

Harry took a moment to process Louis' words, he wasn't completely sure how to respond, but he knew he would have to say something eventually.

"I-"

"And I hated seeing you with Nick, it made me.. sad or something. I don't know, like disappointed. Just watching him use you, and the way you talked about him sometimes, and how you loved him, like I wanted you to feel that way abou-" Louis stopped before he could say more, he didn't want to completely destroy whatever friendship was left between him and Harry.

"You wanted to me to feel that way about you, huh Lou?" Harry asked, his green eyes staring up at Lou, as his fingers moved up to graze softly over Louis' forearm.

"Y-yeah, I did." Louis sighed, bringing his knees up to his chest. "It took me a while to figure it out, at first it was just... I dunno. But the more you were with Nick and all, the more drained I became, you know? And I still don't know to be honest." Louis shook his head, "Its so confusing."

"Heyy.." Harry sat up, and reached over to Louis cheek, softly motioning for him to face him. "It's okay Lou." he whispered. "I understand, alright? And you're not some pathetic kid with a crush. You're a great lad Lou. You're funny, and nice. There's this.. this glow to you, and I don't know if you see it, but its something I see all the time, and I.. I really like it."

Louis shook his head once more, softly laughing at how ridiculous Harry sounded. He wished he had never said anything, that he had kept his mouth shut. But he didn't want to admit that he felt a bit better after telling Harry.

Harry was focused on himself as well. Like Louis, he was trying to sort out his feelings as well. As much as he liked Nick, he knew Louis was right when he said Nick was using Harry. Nick had always been friends with Harry, but there was never really that intimate connection Harry secretly craved. There were no cuddles or cheek kisses after they had earth shattering sex. It was always a screw-and-threw type thing. The potential that Harry saw from being with Louis seemed like it would be more than just sex. It would be cheek kisses and cuddles, and dates. Proper dates, not the random lunches they go out to every once and awhile. Harry hadn't realized it before, but he liked the idea of dating. Sure he'd gone on dates before, but this was different; this was with Louis.

Harry liked Louis too.

The thoughts trailed into Harry and every puzzle piece was finally fitting into place: making the bigger picture.

"Lets try it." Harry spoke.

"What?" Louis questioned.

"Go on a date with me." Harry spoke, then paused. "Wait.. let me try again." He sat straighter, and reached for Louis' hand.

"Louis Tomlinson, would you grant me the pleasure of.. taking you out this Friday night." Harry smiled with dimples.

"Haz.. What are you doing?"

"Just answer the question Lou." Harry spoke.

"I uh.. I Sure. I'd love to." Louis laughed softly, a blush rising furiously in his cheeks.

"Good.. I would've kept asking till you said yes." Harry smiled at his cleverness, then laid back on the bed, pulling Louis with him.

"So.. We're really doing this, huh?" Louis questioned, his stomach in knots from all the thoughts passing through his mind.

"Yes, Yes we really are." Harry ran his fingers into Louis' hair. "I really want to kiss you again." he admitted, "But I want to wait at the same time." He spoke much to Louis' disappointment.

"What do you want to do?" he asked Louis.

Louis wanted to kiss Harry again. He wanted to press his body against Harry's body and press their lips together, and feel Harry's touch on his neck, while his fingers ran through his curly hair. But he also wanted to wait, to go slow; this was all so new to him.

"Kiss me.. slow." Louis finally decided.

"That's my favorite way." Harry smiled, then pushed Louis till he was on his back, and his hand stationed around his neck; his finger tips curling slightly through Louis' feathery hair.

Both their heartbeats sped as Harry leaned closer into Louis' airspace. But they both held their breath, scared if they were to let go, the moment would go away and it would all end. Finally Harry pressed his lips on Louis', it was soft and he couldn't help but notice how fresh and minty's Louis' lips were. He liked how Louis brought his arm around Harry's neck and his other hand held on to his shoulder. Butterflies swarmed on Harry's insides, the energy in the room making him dizzy and light.

For Louis it was the complete same. He was still scared of whatever was going to happen between him and Harry. But he liked kissing Harry. He liked the feeling of plump heart-shaped lips pressed on his. He liked feeling Harry's large hands on his neck, he liked how silky his curls felt.

He liked Harry.

Harry felt his chest vibrate and that's when he decided it was time to leave. "I want to be gentlemen about this." he explained as he sat up and straightened his t-shirt. "I'll see you tomorrow, you know.. for school and stuff." he smiled, before giving another quick kiss to Louis.

"Al-alright." Louis sighed, getting up to walk Harry to the window.

"Are you sure?" Harry grabbed his hand, referring to them dating.

"Yes.. Are you sure?" Louis asked.

"Yes, I'm kind of.. excited actually." Harry nodded.

"Me too," Louis agreed. 

"Bye.. babe?" Harry spoke, he wasn't sure if they were there yet, and judging by the look on Louis' face: they weren't.

"Goodnight Haz." Louis shook his head, before pecking his cheek.

***

The morning was so electric for both boys as they began getting ready for the day. Louis spent more time on his hair, making sure it was feathery and styled perfectly, before going down for breakfast, and then brushing his teeth twice.

Harry wasn't sure what clothes to wear. He felt like he wore the same thing all the time, and he kind of did, if you think about it. He decided on a plaid shirt he hadn't worn in a while and some dark jeans.

He kind of liked caring a bit more, even though Louis didn't really care what he looked liked. 

Entering his car was a bit more exciting as well, he couldn't help the smile on his face when he saw Louis come out from his front door, and closer and closer to his car.

"Morning Haz." Louis smiled, handing Harry his cup of tea in the insulated mug.

"Morning Lou." Harry blushed, reaching for his tea. "Thanks." he smiled.

It was like a silent mutual agreement; they were going to take this slow. 

Despite their kiss from the night before, it seemed that both boys wanted to refrain from any physical contact with each other. It was still on their minds though, always there in that little corner. The drive to school was quickest drive for the both of them, they wanted to spend a little bit more time together before they had to be separated by their classes.

"I'll see you after school, yeah?" Harry said, as they walked up to the main building.

"Yeah, I'll see you then." Louis smiled, looking at his feet and they walked off in different directions.

***

Few days passed and it was finally Thursday night. 

Louis hadn't told anyone about his date with Harry. Not even his mum. 

He was kind of scared about it. His dad wasn't really a.. pro gay marriage person. He didn't think it was right for two men or two women to be together. He also said a few other things that Louis would rather not repeat. He wasn't quite sure about his mum's opinion, but he tried to relax himself at the thought of her being accepting, and okay with the idea of Louis being with the boy next door.

To Harry: _' Are you awake? (: x'_ he messaged Harry, hoping for a quick reply.

From Harry: _Yes darling I am, you alright? xx_

To Harry: _Can I come over for a bit? X_

From Harry: _Sure, window's unlocked. x_

Louis was grateful to escape his bedroom, it gave him too much time too think, and he was alone, so that didn't help much.

He crawled the small gap space between their windows, he smiled at the idea of this becoming a complete regular thing. Him sneaking over to Harry's house, Harry sneaking over to his house. The word "cute" kept popping up in his head and he fancied it much more than he should. He already felt himself becoming clingy, and they hadn't even been on their first date yet.

Opening the window and entering the room, he closed it behind him.

"Hiii Lou," Harry murmured softly, then moved the covers as an invitation for Louis to join him in the warm confines of his bed.

"Hi Haz." Louis sighed, laying in bed next to Harry, facing him.

"Whats up?" Harry asked.

"Its just... I dunno. I-"

"You're not scared about... about tomorrow night are you?" Harry asked, feeling slightly panicked that he was about to lose the only thing that he saw light in.

"No! No, I just um.. I'm scared to tell my parents, basically." Louis explained in a short sentence.

It seemed much more simple than it really was when he was explaining it to Harry. It didn't weigh in his heart as much as it had when he was laying in his bed completely alone. He felt safe and secure, and even more so when Harry wrapped his arms around him; spooning him. He felt like no danger could ever touch him as long as Harry was with him.

"I quite like this." Harry whispered softly, referring to the pair cuddling into each other.

"Me too," Louis agreed, bring his arm to Harry's.

It was too fast, it felt too fast. But they kind of needed it.

Harry was a little broken, and Louis was glue that was going to dry out soon. 

In a way, they completed each other.

"If it makes you feel better," Harry began, "We don't have to tell anyone, till you're ready." 

"Are you sure Harry? I don't mind, its just.. I don't know if they'll be okay with it. My dad.. he's uh.. not very accepting." 

"I'm sure babe, we'll cross that bridge when we get there, okay?" 

"Okay." Louis sighed, then blushed when Harry planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Stay the night?" Harry asked.

"Can I?"

"I prefer if you did," Harry spoke. "It gets kind of cold in here, and you're very warm." He said, thinking of Louis as his own sun. 

"Then I guess I have no choice, I wouldn't want one of your toes falling off and me being responsible." Louis giggled. "Goodnight.. babe." he smiled.

"Night love." Harry kissed his cheek once more, holding him for the rest of the night.

***

Louis crawled back into his room right before the sun had risen. He had just had the best sleep ever, he felt so safe and all the weight had been removed from his shoulders. Electricity was running through his veins as he got ready for the day. His mind was all over the place as he tried to rehearse conversation topics in the mirror as he styled his hair. 

He's never been so.. excited.

And nervous.

But that didn't matter now. He was going to go on a date with Harry, and it was going to be alright. And whatever is going to happen, will happen. 

As long as Harry is with him in some type of way, he'll be content.

His knees were wobbly as he stepped out the front door to go meet Harry at his car as he usually had. He felt blessed to see Harry's soft curls, and smiling face as he walked closer and closer to the car.

"Hi babe." Harry says sweetly as Louis enters the car.

"Hi," Louis blushed looking in his lap. "Here's your tea." he handed over the capped mug.

"Here's a biscuit," Harry chuckled handing Louis the treat. Once they traded sweets, Harry drove towards school, his fingers grazing Louis' wrist.

Harry was excited for tonight more than anything. Nick was finally far, far away from his mind and felt some sort of freedom of being with Louis. Though, it did like Harry was using Louis to experience that freedom. He'd hope Louis would never come to think about it like that, but if he were, Harry would know what to say. He supposed he would have to cross that bridge when they get there; if they get there.

"I'm really excited about tonight," Louis said his heart beat picking up with each word.

"Me too," Harry smiled at the pretty blue-eyed boy next to him. He'd never really was attracted to blue eyes, always brown.

"Where are we going to go?" Louis asked, his foot tapping up and down nervously.

"Its a surprise." Harry purred before leaning over and pecking Louis' perfect cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, I don't know where their date should be, and I need a lot of help for the next chapter and I really want to know if you guys think I was going to fast.ugh I'm so scared about this, ughhhh.. So.. Please let me know, no pressure or anything, but the fate of the next chapter, relies on you guys....  
> Remember to [send me mpreg prompts!(:](http://lovelarryalways.tumblr.com/ask)  
> muchlove, ari.xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii. I can't explain how incredibly sorry I am for taking almost 6 weeks for an update. I was going through some things and I had very bad writers block for the longest time, but yeah. I'm very sorry, and I hope none of you are too angry with me. Updates will probably be a bit irregular, either too often or too late. I dunno, I'm really really sorry. There's some errors that I will go back and fix later when I'm more motivated. Sorry xxxxx

The suspense was agonizing for Louis as he sat through his forever-feeling classes. There was no point in showing up today, his mind was only on Harry. It was absolutely mental that Harry was in every corner of Louis' mind. 

At lunch he caught Harry slipping outside for a smoke, a smirk spread across Harry's face when he caught Louis looking for him. He smiled, and puckered his lips before exiting outside, Sara and Niall following behind him. 

In his last class Louis couldn't help his knee from bouncing up and down. He was nervous to see Harry again at the end of the day, he feared he would say something stupid and totally change Harry's mind in taking him out on a date. But he also felt some relief knowing he'll see Harry's bright, green eyes in a few minutes.

The loud bell rang, and a rush of kids exited the class and school. Louis took his time in packing his things, also his hands wouldn't stop shaking causing difficulty in placing his things in his bag. 

Once he made it down the stairs, he found Harry finger tapping his steering wheel as he bobbed his head to whatever song was playing on the radio. Louis took a moment and just stood there; watching Harry from a short distance. A smile creep on his face as he gazed upon Harry's perfect facial structure, his plump lips singing along to the words of the song. 

If Louis could freeze any moment, and film it from a different perspective, it would be this moment. There was some form of realization setting in, and he wanted to remember it for as long as he would live. He felt every emotion at once, it was weird. Like happiness and tingling feelings, and anxiety impacted together in his stomach. His brain was working hard to fix himself, but his heart was still beating faster than the speed of light.

He had fallen.

His chest was moving fast with his accelerating heart-beat, and when Harry turned his head to face him, he felt as if he was going to faint.

But instead he just smiled, and kept walking to the car, entering for Harry to take him home. The conversation was light and simple, only asking about classes, and Harry was cautious to not drop any details about his plans for the evening.

"I'll be by to pick you up at eight." Harry smiled, as he helped Louis out of the car. "Dress kind of warm." 

"How warm?" Louis asked, raising his brow.

"Sweater weather." Harry answered simply.

"Alright, see you then." Louis turned to go back to his home, but not before Harry gripped his wrist pulling him back into his airspace, and pecking his lips quickly.

"See you then," Harry whispered in Louis' ear, then turned to his house.

***

Louis was still working on his hair, when Harry's soft knocks were heard from the door.

"Louieeee!" Lottie shouted when she opened the door. "Harry's here for you.." she continued as he rushed down the stairs dressed in a nice sweater and some jeans.

"Bye." he shouted towards everyone on the couch, then joined Harry outside the door.

"Hi love." Harry greeted him, then walked to his drive-way, where he opened the passenger door for Louis.

"Thanks," Louis blushed getting into the vehicle like he had so many times before. It was different this time. There was something more than just simply getting in the car and just hanging out; it was an actual date this time.

"So.. Are you going to tell me where we're going or.."

"You'll see when we get there." Harry smirked, pulling off and driving to where ever they were going.

***

"You haven't taken me out here to murder me, have you?" Louis chuckled as him and Harry pulled into a garden like scenery. It was nice looking. The trees gave this nice shawdowy feeling; mysterious and all. The freshly cut grass gave a fresh scent that was comforting, and the flowers just completed the whole setting all together, they both felt this overly comforting sensation take over their bodies, and their hearts beat slower.

"Not exactly.." Harry looked at his feet, blood flowing to his cheeks as the pair walked upon a small blanket with lited candles and chinese take-out boxes in a basket.

"Oh wow." Louis gasped smiling at the pretty sight in front of him.

"I wasn't really sure what.. to do. You're so.. different from everyone I've been with so.. Yeah, but I asked Emily to help me and she was happy to." Harry rubbed the back of his neck.

Louis' heart clenched at how flustered Harry was getting. He liked the fact that he was the cause of it all. "Its wonderful." he whispered, his cheeks were hurting from smiling so hard.

"Come'on babe," Harry grabbed his hand, leading him to the blanket and taking a seat. He pulled a laptop from under the blanket and proceded to play a movie. Louis was thrilled when the opening credits appeared; it was the beginning of a perfect date.

***

A few hours after the movie, they laid beside each other, hands brushing, fingers in hair. Louis wanted to kiss Harry so badly, but he was afraid he would seem to eager or too desparate. 

"How'd you know Grease was my favorite movie?" Louis asked to break the peaceful silence. 

"I saw you listening to the soundtrack and dancing along." 

Louis gasped, and brought his hands up to cover his face. "Oh my gosh that's so embarressing!" he muffled in his hands. 

"Heyyyy.." Harry gently removed his hands from his face, "I thought it was kind of hot." he smiled, then pecked Louis on the nose. 

Louis finally found it in him to kiss Harry. A real kiss, the kind that its so hard and so passionate that it hurts your teeth. He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, bringing his body closer to Harry's. Harry responded happily letting his hands roam against Louis' back, his fingers clenching in his hair. 

Harry felt the familar tingle in his stomach, and he knew he was in too deep now. He was over Nick, and all he wanted was Louis. 

Louis placed his hand on Harry's hip, trying to pull their bodies closer together. "Wait," Harry huffed regretfulfully, and much to Louis' disappointment. "I want to go slow with you." he explained, bringing his hand up to trace Louis' deep pink lips, "I want this to be... real. I want to be your everything." he spoke, smiling down at Louis' face.

"Your everything." Louis whispered, Harry words tugging at his heart strings.

"Everything." Harry repeated.

***

"I had a good time, thanks." Louis smiled, his fingers fumbling with each other. 

"Me too, a very good time." he winked.

"Oh gosh, goo-"

"Wait," Harry interupted him, "It's not a proper date till I walk you to your door." Harry smiled, getting out and jogging round to Louis' side to open the door. After helping him out the vehicle, he wrapped his arm around Louis' neck as they walked the short way to Louis' porch.

"Goodnight, Harold." Louis smiled.

"Goodnight Lewis," Harry smiled, leaning in to peck Louis lightly on the lips. 

Louis watched as Harry swfitly left his porch and returned to his house. Walking inside, he felt this vibration all over his body, and the smile on his face was beginning to hurt his cheeks but he didn't care; he was falling

He was madly falling for Harry Styles.

And he didn't know what to do next.

***

The following day, Harry had to work so Louis was stuck home with his sisters.

From Harry: Thinking of you xx

To Harry: Dawww you're making me blush ! xx

From Harry: I like making you blush(; xxx

To Louis: Oh gosh you dork. Can you do me a favor? Xx

From Harry: What's that my love? X

To Harry: Bring me a biscuit ! Pretty pleaseeeee :D xx

From Harry: Only if you come over.. xx

To Harry: Just let me know when you get home then ;) xx

From Harry: See you in a few hours then xxx

***

Time had never felt so slow to Louis. He was getting so frusterated with the slow ticking clock that was irratating him with each tick tick tick. He was ready to a punch a wall till his mum called him away from dinner. 

To Harry: I'll be a bit late actually. xx

From Harry: Same, I'm stuck with mopping tonight :/

To Harry: But you're a nerd and you like cleaning haha ! 

From Harry: Shut up ! :O

Louis was scolded for texting at dinner, so he continued to eat and paid half attention to the small talk his sisters were having, nodding every now and then to make it seem like he was completely listening.

"So.. Louis, how was your night with Harry?" Jay asked.

"Fine, we hung out, ate, it was cool." Louis downplayed the second best night of his life. 

"That's lovely, I'm really glad the two of you are friends. You're so cute together!" she smiled, taking a bite from her salad.

"Muuummmm." Louis huffed.

"What? You are!" she giggled.

***

"Night Lou!" Jay shouted as she headed off to bed, Louis turned his light off. He waited a bit longer, and finally saw Harry walk up to his window and lift up the sealed glass and entering out onto his extended part of the house. His dimples appeared when he caught sight of Louis. 

Soon enough, Louis was out as well.

"Here ya go, my love." Harry smiled, handing Louis the chocolate biscuit he had asked for. 

"Thanks Haz." Louis smiled, picking lightly at the pastry. 

"Can I tell you something?" Harry spoke, as he lit a cigarette. 

"'Course." Louis smiled.

"Out of everyone.. I've ever liked, or fucked or had any kind of interaction with that was more than friends, they all had brown eyes." He paused to take a long drag of his cigarette as his eyes drifted up to the half moon. "I dunno what it was, I just.. like really liked dark eyes." he shrugged his shoulders, exhaling all the smoke, "Then you came along, and I didn't realize it at first because of Nick and all. But.. fuck I really like your eyes. They're blue and perfect and your lashes are incredibly long. I've never been to fancy light eyes, especially blue eyes, but now.. They're my favorite color. And that's because of you." Harry admitted shyly, his head moving down to face his lap.

Louis swallowed the lump in his throat. He wasn't going to cry, but he felt himself at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to react. He had no idea what to do. 

"And if anyone had asked me if I could ever see myself dating you, I would've said no, because we were so friendly. But now.. Now I've.. I have fallen for you. You have me now, I'm yours. And I know that sounds crazy, since we've only been on one date and its definitely too fast, but what's so wrong with that? What's wrong with feeling things so strongly? I know you're young, and have never been with a guy, and that's why I want to go slow. But dammit Lou, you make me so fucking happy." Harry ran his fingers through his hair, wondering if he should continue his love-filled confession. "It's not like.. with Nick. You make me feel like an actual person. Like I'm not just some slam piece to you, and I love that. I love how you make me feel, is that.. alright?" Harry said the last word as if it was a question, he didn't know where to continue on from there, he was a bit blown away by all he allowed himself to say.

Eventually all you could hear was the wind blowing through the trees. Louis didn't know what to say, and Harry didn't know what he wanted to hear. Both minds were blank as they sat on their window ledges, simply staring at one another, trying to figure out what they were thinking together. 

Finally Louis found his voice, "Stay with me tonight?" he croaked, confidence lacking from his usual tone. 

A smile crawled across Harry's face as he tossed his cigarette to the ground, and followed Louis into his room. 

Louis began stripping down to his boxers placing pajama pants on, while Harry followed. Louis moved to his door to make sure it was locked, then settled into bed. He watched as Harry cracked the window open silently, he lifted his brow, confused by the notion.

"I needed a reason to cuddle you closer." Harry explained, blushing. 

"Good, I was going to try that cold feet trick." Louis admitted, as he pulled the covers back for Harry to join him. He pulled the smaller boy into his chest, his hand reaching to connect their hands.

"Lou?" 

"Yeah Haz?"

"Are we moving too fast?" Harry asked, genuinely concered that he was pressuring Louis into things he wasn't completely ready for.

"No.. Well maybe, I dunno. To me, it feels like I've known you for years. We just connect, and its simple and I like it. Lets just not over think it, okay?" Louis turned his body so he could kissing Harry's perfect pink lips.

"Okay." Harry smiled, before kissing Louis a bit more, pulling him closer and kissing him longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any ideas or suggestions, just let me know. I honestly don't know what I want to write anymore.. ughh. sorry this is quite short, and all, but I felt like a lot happened.   
> :(   
> love, ari.xx

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it so far?
> 
> I don't have an update schedule yet, I wanted to see how people would like the first chapter.(:
> 
> It'll most likely be on weekends.
> 
> And if anyone wants to beta, let me know on here, or on tumblr. lovelarryalways.tumblr.com
> 
> let me know what you think!!
> 
> much love, ari. xx


End file.
